Apple Blush
by Masakisseu
Summary: Meet the newest host: Girl Next Door type, Amber! She's been Haruhi's best friend and neighbor ever since middle school. She's never (totally) fake with her clients and loves to sing. Shy but independent, this girl likes to hide her feelings, even from Haruhi. (Edited)
1. Meet the Host Club!

******Yo! It's Masa~ So, I've revamped this story and I hope you guys like it (and old fans still like it). I've just made some grammar checks, fixed some embarrassing errors, and made minor changes here and there. Nothing too major. Enjoy :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club'! I wish I did, I would make a sequel to it, but I don't.**

___Thoughts - Italic_

******Different languages - Bold**

___Flashbacks/Singing - Italic_

___**Flashbacks thoughts - Italic Bold**_

* * *

_~1__st__ Person POV: Amber~_

Ouran Academy. A giant, huge, and I mean HUGE, school that had everything a school could offer. EVERYTHING! By now, you should know that it was a school for spoiled rich brats. But, thankfully, I and my friend, Haruhi, were able to get in on scholarships. Haruhi was smart enough and I, well...Once I heard that she was going here, I stepped up my studying game to get a scholarship as well. That was because Haruhi was my best friend, and pretty much my only friend since I was a horribly socially awkward person around new people. But, around Haruhi, I was completely different.

"**Haruhi..." **I complained, pursing my lips. **"Four libraries... Four! And none of them are quiet! All the librarians are busy talking about the 'Prada' purses and matching dress suits they bought yesterday!"**

"**Amber..." **Haruhi sighed. **"Don't talk so loud. People are staring..." **She looked at the curious kids who focused on us walking in the hall. I immediately shut up. See? What did I tell you? Socially awkward and can't speak up once I realize people are listening. That's me.

I looked down at Haruhi's clothes. A worn out hand-me-down purple sweater over a faded white blouse, black pants, black loafers, and of course the grandpa glasses she's been wearing for weeks since she lost her contacts. Her hair has been short and unruly ever since she cut her hair. My foster mom, who was a beautician and couldn't stand to see her hair like that, tried to comb it out but Haruhi wouldn't let her. Haruhi said she'd over do it. I looked at my clothes. My own clothes consisted of a plain white blouse and yellow vest with a grey skirt. Ordinary school clothes anywhere, but I decided to make it stand out a bit by wearing two yellow bows in my curly hair and faux ulzzang glasses on my face. A rather gyaru style that brought more (negative) attention than I wanted, but I liked gyaru styles.

We kinda stuck out a lot.

"Maybe it's not my talking, but what we're wearing..." I wondered out loud, putting my hands in my uniform pockets.

Haruhi looked up at me. Even though we were the same age. She was a petite girl, about 5'0, and I was 5'7. I was tall and she was petite.

"I don't know..." She said. "They're pretty weird themselves."

We turned right and walked through another hall. "I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to have a good time." I shrugged. While I was socially awkward, that didn't mean I cared what others thought about me. I honestly didn't care what the other students thought about me, as long as Haruhi was here I was okay. Haruhi and I had known each other since our freshman year at middle school when my foster mother, Katie Lea Summerson (everyone called her 'Summer') and I moved from America to a tiny little apartment next to hers in Japan. I was the only Black girl in the whole school and most of the kids decided to pick on me. One day Haruhi saw three boys gang up on me in the hallway and she punched one of them. They were so surprised they ran and she asked me was I okay. Ever since then she and I have been friends.

"Music Room #3?" I heard Haruhi mutter. I looked and saw a huge door in front of us, labeled 'Music Room #3'. "An abandoned music room, huh?" She continued. "I guess this is the only place we'll be able to study in peace and quiet."

I shrugged. "I guess so, let's go in there then."

She nodded and opened the door.

"Welcome!" We heard from inside the room, our eyes widening at what we saw.

* * *

_~Third Person POV~_

"T-T-This is a 'Host Club'?" Haruhi stuttered. Amber stared in shock.

"Oh wow, it's a boy.." Hikaru and Kaoru said in union. Kyouya looked at them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these two are in the same class as you, right?" He said.

The mischievous-looking twins nodded at the same time, speaking together once again. "Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably, so we don't know that much about them."

Kyouya smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Hn. Well that wasn't very polite." He looked at Haruhi and Amber. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. And Ms. Honor Students."

___They think Haruhi's a boy..._Amber thought.

Tamaki popped up in front of Haruhi. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student." He then turned to Amber. "And you must be that American student everyone's talking about, Amber McCool!" A cloud appeared over Amber's head.

'___That American student'...? I'm an honor student too, you know! I studied my ass off for that title..._She thought, looking at the floor.

"How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day not one, but ******two **commoners get into our Academy." Kyouya chuckled light, but there wasn't much humor in it. More teasing than anything. "You two must have audacious nerves to fight your way into this school."

In all honesty, Amber just wanted to get into this school because Haruhi was going to be in it. But, having the school on her collage resume wouldn't hurt.

"Uh, thanks?" Mumbled Amber, raising an eyebrow and unsure what to think or really say.

"Yeah, thank you, I guess..." Said Haruhi, just wanting to get out of there.

"You're welcome!" Tamaki put his arms around both of their shoulders. "You two are heros to other poor people."

Amber pretty much lost everything he said after that. ___Wow, talk about drama queen, he's a drama KING. And the 'commoner' talk is kind of offensive. I'm just an average person. Why am I in this school again? Oh yeah, 'cause Haruhi's here._

Amber was dragged out of her thoughts when Haruhi tried to drag her out of the room. Amber happily obliged, until Honey-senpai grabbed her other hand.

"Wait! Ami-chan, you and Haru-chan are so cool!" He said.

Amber looked at him, eyeing him wearily. ___How'd this kid get Ami-chan from Amber? __"Ugh..." She racked her brain for something to say in response, but Haruhi beat her to it._

"Who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Her friend yelled, obviously not liking the nickname.

Tamaki, who was thinking aloud said. "Who would think the famous scholar...would be so openly gay?"

"Openly what?!"

Tamaki looked at her. "So tell me what type of guys you're into. The strong, silent type. The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

Haruhi stuttered, so Amber decided to grow a set and speak for Haruhi. "We're not into ANY of those..." She meant they wanted to leave, but Tamaki misunderstood her. He turned to her. "What?" He put his finger under her chin and caressed it. "Are you into a guy like me?"

Amber jumped, her face and ears turning red. In her panic, she didn't realize she had bumped into Haruhi. "No way! We just want to study!" She continued in her still blushing state.

Then, she heard something break and saw a broken vase on the floor.

"Uh oh..." Amber turned around, seeing the mess and Haruhi's frightful face.

"'Uh oh' is right, commoner.." Hikaru and Kaoru said, seeming to secretly like the drama. "We were going to auction that vase off, starting at 8 million yen! Your boyfriend owes us a bunch of money!"

Seeing Haruhi with that horrified expression and knowing it was half her fault anyway Amber spoke up. "I'll help, I'll pay half..." ___But how...? __She wondered to herself._

And so, the two unfortunate girls ended up becoming the host club's dogs, each owing 4 million yen.

"Wait a minute..." Said Amber, realizing what they said. **"...********BOYFRIEND?!****"**

* * *

**_~The Host Club is now open for business~_**

_1st person: Amber P.O.V._

Girls in puffy, yellow dresses were everywhere! Am I at a Tweety Bird cosplay event or something? I really don't see anything cute about those dresses at all, so I was sort of glad that I couldn't afford them anyway...Okay. Maybe I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, was a hater. I don't know why I don't like those dresses, but I do. Anyway, why do these girl even come to this club? The things these guys say to them are so obviously fake. There is no meaning behind them. Why would you pay to be lied to? These girls are just paying for an hour of fake attention.

I refilled the tea pot at Tamaki's table when I overheard one of the girls.

"Tamaki, what kind of music do you like?" She asked.

"Whatever kind you like." So fake...

Maybe I thought about it too much.

"Tamaki," Another girl asked, bashfully. "I baked you a cake today...Do you want it?"

"Only if you feed it to me."

...or maybe this really was fake.

I just walked away from the barf inducing flirt fest.

"Thank you Amber!" Said Tamaki, waving at me.

"Thank you, Amber!" Most of the girls chorused, following Tamaki's lead.

I turned my head. "Sure..." I headed towards the kitchen to put away the tea pot.

Finally, Haruhi walked in from the grocery store. It seemed like forever since she left and I wasn't used to talking to boys. My social awkwardness was 10 times worse with guys.

Haruhi gave Tamaki the small tub of 'Stolgers', brand of coffee that I saw frequently back at home in America. "What is this?" Tamaki asked, astonished.

"It's just what it looks like." Said Haruhi. "It's coffee."

Searching the grocery bag she brought in, I took out a roll of 'Hestle' cookie dough and went back into the kitchen. I was stopped by Honey-senpai, who had just arrived here. He was looking at the roll curiously.

"Ami-chan, what's that?" He asked, his eyes looking brightly at the cookie dough roll in my hand. I glanced down at him, confused. Then I remembered that this was a commoner item and he probably had no idea what it was.

"It's cookie dough, Honey-senpai. Already made cookie dough. It bakes in 7 minutes." I unwrapped the plastic around the dough. Before I knew it, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and all of their clients were staring at me make the cookies. "Do...you want to see me bake this?" I asked, noticing their curiousity. They all nodded and I motioned for them to follow me to the kitchen.

All I did was slice the dough into flat but thick pieces of dough. I sprayed the pan with 'Kam' cooking spray and placed the dough on the pan. I put it in the oven and set the timer for 7 minutes.

"Now," I said. "In seven minutes the cookies will be ready...Okay?" I smiled at them, being polite. "Why don't you girls go with Honey and Mori-senpai and talk? I'll the cookies and some tea when it's ready." Some of the girls blushed when I couldn't help but smile.

I was always told by Summer I had a smile that would make the meanest bully be nice to me, and I didn't understand that until a while ago at my old school. _When I was in middle school, a gang of girls were trying to pick on me once. I just politely at their insults and told them that they were too pretty to ugly themselves by picking on someone. The girls blushed, apologized, and kindly left me alone after that._

The girls (and Honey-senpai) beamed. Mori was expressionless, but he did watch me make the cookies intently.

"Ami-chan, that was so cool!" Exclaimed Honey-senpai, with big, glowing, brown eyes. "Can I see it again, please, please, please?" Some of the girls went 'KYAAA!' or 'KAWAII!' at him.

"Wow, that was so fast!" One girl said.

"It's true! Commoners don't have time to make cookies from scratch, huh?" Another said.

"My Onee-san makes cookies for me." Said another girl, then frowned. "But she doesn't actually make them. She says it to much trouble for her delicate hands, so she just buys them and warms them in the microwave for me." She smiled at me. "But I like how you do it more. It makes me feel special if you put some effort into it for me. Like, an Onee-san from a TV show or a shoujo manga."

"Yeah! Like a shoujo manga character!"

"She does kinda watch over that other commoner, that geeky guy!"

_Wow, think of what they'd say if I made these from scratch..._I thought, then spoke up when I heard them mention my friend. "Haruhi, girls...The name is Haruhi..."

"See, she's like a doting best friend!"

"Or a heroines cute friend!"

"No! She's too quiet for that role! She like the quiet, kawaii, best friend, who acts motherly towards the heroine!"

___Oh, God, make them stop..._

"I think Ami-chan fits that role!" Honey-senpai agreed. "Right, Takashi?"

"Hai."

The girls went 'KYAA!'. "Yeah, Amber is kawaii!" A girl shouted.

"She's so cute! I wonder if she bakes for her boyfriend?"

"He's sooo lucky. I want someone besides our chef to bake for me."

"Me too!"

___Boyfriend? As if..._

"I wonder if that Haruhi guy really is her boyfriend?"

I spoke up. "Uh, girls...Haruhi's a girl..." But, alas, they couldn't hear me. It seemed that I got Mori-senpai's attention though, because looked at me. I blushed, suddenly feeling shy, and looked down.

"Did you say something Amber-chan?" One of the girls asked. They ALL looked at me. My heart started beating faster.

"...No..." I said quietly, hoping my ears weren't turning red at the moment.

All was quiet. I thought I might die then... "KAWAII!" The girls (and Honey-senpai) shouted.

"Oh, she's so cute!"

"She's like a shy heroine from a manga!"

"I wonder if she has a spunky best friend?"

"Or an Imouto-chan she looks after?"

By this time 7 minutes were over and the timer on the oven went off. I took the cookies out of the oven and set them on the stove. "Wow," One of the girls from earlier said. "The cookies my Onee-san makes don't smell half as good as these do!"

"Yeah, Ami-chan." Said Honey-senpai. "I can't wait to eat them! Right, Takashi?"

"Hai."

I was just glad they stopped talking about me so much. They thought Haruhi and I were dating! I'm not a lesbian!

One of the girls thought a minute was enough time for the cookies to cool off and reached for one. I took her hand and held it gently away from the cookie tray.

"The cookies are still hot and too soft. I wouldn't want you to burn your hand...and you might be sad if you accidentally tore the cookie...Since they're still soft." With all of their eyes on me, I pretty much struggled to get the words out and by now I'm sure my ears were red. "...Um, so..." The girl blushed.

"KAWAII!" The other girls shouted, giggling like mad.

Kyouya, who was leaning on the wall by door, started writing on his notepad. "Well, aren't we having fun?" He stated a rhetorical question. The girls (and Honey-senpai) nodded excitedly.

Grabbing a spatula, I scooped the cookies off of the pan and put them on plates for the girls. I gave them to each of the girls, Honey, and Mori-senpai. I then turned to Kyouya. "Want one?" I asked.

Dumb question, he looked like the type who didn't like sweets.

As I though he would do, he shook his head and walked out of the kitchen to go about his business. When Honey and Mori-senpai's clients went back to their table, I brought them some tea.

* * *

_~3rd Person P.O.V.~_

"W-W-What have you done to Haruhi?" Stuttered Amber, looking at the glasses-less, combed out hair, uniform wearing, Haruhi Fujioka. "She's changed!"

Kyouya looked at her. "Did you say something?" He asked. Amber fell dramatically.

"Nothing..." She looked down. Before she knew it Hikaru and Kaoru were at both of her sides. "Your boyfriend is a host now. We've fixed his problem." They said. "Now, about yours..." Kaoru looked at her hair and Hikaru looked at her clothes.

"It looks like you were attempting a gyaru style..." Said Hikaru.

"Yep, but the clothes are too plain. And, your bows stick out too much for such a plain outfit. Don't get me started on the glasses." Said Kaoru.

"We'll fix that." They said together.

___They act as if I'm not even here..._Amber thought. "Excuse me..." She said. "I'm not a host. I don't need to get dressed."

"On the contrary," Said Kyouya, adjusting his glasses. "Quite a few girls a requested you, and you can make more money as a hostess than a dog. We'll make an exception."

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her towards the changing room. "Come on, McCool!" They continued. She stopped walking.

"You can call me Amber, it's alright." She said. Everyone looked at her. That was the first sentence they heard her say loud enough. "...What? McCool is just so formal..."

The twins smiled at her, more like smirked.

"Sure, _Amber_." Said Hikaru.

They pushed her into the changing room.

"Now, come with us, _Amber_." Said Kaoru. "When we're done with you, you'll be too hot to be shy."

**_~A few minutes later~_**

Amber emerged from the changing room in an altered version of the Ouran boys uniform. The jacket was unbuttoned, three buttons were undone on her blouse, a silver necklace donned her neck, the dress pants were slightly flared, and she was wearing black ballet flats. Her hair was combed out into loose spiral curls, and her precious ulzzang glasses were gone.

While everyone else looked pleased at the transformation, Haruhi had to do a double take. She had never seen her friend in an outfit like this before. Amber looked so different!

"Amber, you look so..." Started Haruhi.

"Sexy?" The twins asked appearing behind the brunette.

"That too, I guess." Haruhi blinked, to make sure that sight was real. "But, she looks so different. It's weird." Ever since she had known the other girl, Amber had always dressed in a lot of different styles, mostly gyaru and preppy, but never hot and sexy.

Tamaki was on the verge of tears. "You poor thing!" He tackled Amber into a bear hug. "You hid the beauty you didn't even know you had! Don't worry, we'll help you share it with the world!"

"Okay, I get it." Amber was trying to bear with the pressure of the hug, but failed terribly. She was finally pulled out of his grasp by Mori. She noticed his arm around her waist as he pulled her back. She blushed and instantly pulled back, out of reflex. "T-thanks." She said, then looked at the floor. Mori nodded and went back to his usual place at Honey's side.

"Well, we have more clients to attend to." Said Kyouya, writing in his notepad. "Haruhi, Amber, you two have been requested." He looked up at the two grinned, a glint in his glasses. "Good luck, or as the Americans say 'Break a leg'."

**__****Haruhi and Amber are open for business.**

"So, Amber-oneechan, what do like to do?" A girl, asked. Her clients decided to call her whatever kind of shoujo manga character she reminded them of.

"I love your hair, what kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Do you have anymore cookies, Amber-hime?"

Amber smiled at them. When she wasn't looked at like an alien, it was much easier to talk to people. "I like to cook, sing, and play volleyball. I plan on trying out for the Ouran volleyball team."

The girls eyes shined. "Can I see you audition Amber-chan? To cheer you on?" The first girl, known as Yuu Okanoji, asked.

"Me too! Please, Amber-hime?" The second girl, Ran Asogawa, nodded happily.

"We all want to go, Amber-oneesan." The third, Miharu Montiero, joined in.

Amber looked at them, surprised. ___Wow, these girls want to watch my boring audition?..._She thought. ___Flattering...I'm not being sarcastic, it's just the way I talk. _She looked away shyly to give a 'bashful girl' touch. "Sure." She said. "Your welcome to come, if you really want to..." The girls squealed.

"We do! We do!"

* * *

**_~After Host Club hours~_**

"Haruhi, you're a girl?" Tamaki asked, blushing after he saw Haruhi in the changing room.

"Biologically, yeah." She said. "Amber and I already told you guys."

"We thought you two were two were boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we thought you had a 'Beauty and the Beast' thing going on." Said Kaoru.

Haruhi shrugged, not caring about the insult. But, Amber did and spoke up. "That was kind of harsh, guys." She said, her face stern...or attempting to be. She just really wasn't used to talking to boys. She didn't really have to in middle school, since she always stuck to Haruhi and never made anymore friends. Neither did she talk to boys much before that. The twins smirked. Maybe they noticed her struggling to be serious? Hikaru put his left arm around her waist and Kaoru put his right arm around her waist.

"So, you're single?" They said, looking down at her.

Amber panicked. "Yes? I mean no! I mean-" Hikaru put his finger on her lips.

"Say no more..." He said.

"You've said it all," Kaoru whispered in her ear. "Amber..."

The poor girl could've died right there, but that would've been too embarrassing. She gathered her wits and calmly walked over to Haruhi, trying her best to hide her emotions.

* * *

"Seems like our lives are going to be a little more interesting, huh Haruhi?" Amber mused as she and Haruhi walked home. "At least we'll have something to do besides studying, eh?"

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, I suppose we do need a break now and then..." She looked at Amber. "Can I sleep over? My dad's working tonight and he won't be home. So, I can sleep over at your house and we can study."

"Sure." Amber nodded, then grinned with an evil glint in her eyes. "We can work on our hosting techniques too!"

When they arrived at the building Amber unlocked the door to her apartment, which was right next to Haruhi's.

"Hmm, Summer's not home yet." Amber stepped in the apartment and turned on the lights. "Well, anyway, let's get studying..." Haruhi smiled and pulled her books out of her bag. "...hosting that is!" Haruhi frowned instantly.

"Ha ha, very funny..."

* * *

******So, how was it? I'm going to try my best to complete this story. I'm writing everyday now, so expect more from me.**

******Edit: I wish I hadn't followed the story so much, but I'm too lazy to change it and that would mean practically rewriting the story too. This is my most reviewed story, so I don't really want to do anything that would mess it up too much. Just be patient with me and I promise the story will get better after Chapter 12 (the chapter I left off on years ago).**


	2. The Girl Next Door

******Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Braille' by Regina Spektor.**

* * *

___A few weeks passed and Amber and Haruhi had adjusted to their new life as hosts. They started to accept their new friends. Haruhi was known as the 'Natural' type and Amber was known as 'The Girl Next Door' type._

"It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" The twins grinned, obviously loving the game. Their clients cheered. "Well, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"Oh, that's so hard." Whispered one of the customers.

"You both look identical..." Said another.

"So far," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke together. "No one's been able to really tell who's who."

Haruhi walked over to Amber's table, which was only a few steps away from Hikaru and Kaoru's table. "What a worthless game." She said, mainly to Amber.

"What?" The twins looked at Haruhi. "There's something you don't like about it?"

"Actually," Said Haruhi. "I don't know why you two are popular."

Amber put finger to her chin. "I can name three reasons." Said Amber M., stopping the twins from saying a speech. "The strange sexiness of homosexuality, the ultimate sexiness of identical twins loving one girl, and sexy incest between twins."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "She's right." They said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Yelled Tamaki, stomping up to them, holding Kyouya's laptop. "I let you guys maintain the club's webpage on the condition that you guy's would take it seriously, right?"

"Yeah, we are doing it seriously." Hikaru feigned innocence and his twin continued for him.

"We were, up until early morning yesterday."

"And this is the graphic you guys came up with?!" He showed them the laptop. It had a picture of Haruhi and Amber in 'suggestive' poses. The customers ran over to the computer and gazed at it, dreamily.

"Oh my God," Gasped one of the girls. "Haruhi's topless!"

"Amber-chan is in a lace dress!" Said Yuu, she blushed when she saw the poses (I'll leave it to your imagination to decide the pose they were in).

Amber was blown into oblivion-seriously...or at least in her mind. Haruhi was losing her spirit-literally, it was floating outside of her body.

"So, why?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Huh?" The twins were confused.

Tamaki was raging mad. "So, why did you take nude pictures of Haruhi and Amber M.?!" He went pale. "Is that how you did it? Huh?"

Amber could only dream of what Tamaki was thinking.

"Your imaginations are way too crazy." The twins said in union.

"The image was obviously a shop." Kaoru shook his head and grinned.

Tamaki turned around. "A shop?"

The twins smiled "It's a nice job, right?" Smirked Hikaru.

"We posses some elite skills at this." Kaoru teased.

Tamaki fumed. "Idiots! What a waste of skills!" He yelled. "It's absurd!"

He pulled out a magazine and whispered. "If you're going to do a shop, shop it like this idol photo collection." (I think he means 'Japanese Idol')

"That stupid, my lord!" Protested Hikaru. "It's much easier to have them in clothes like these instead."

"Oh yeah! Have her wear it..." Mumbled Tamaki, talking more to himself.

Amber snapped out her trance earlier than expected. "I would never wear any of that!" She shouted. The three boys jumped. Tamaki gathered his wits and ran over to her with a pink and purple, short, frilly nightgown.

"How about something like this?" He asked, in a suave, persuasive voice.

"Why do you have one on hand?" Honey tilted his head.

Amber stared at him. Haruhi, who finally put her soul her back in her body, glared at Tamaki. He backed away slowly. Haruhi turned to the twins and gave them a short lecture about the shopped photos. "What are we exactly?" She asked, referring to her and Amber.

The twins smirked. "That's obvious," They said. ",our toy."

___The Twins Fight_

"So, to enjoy your boring life as much as you can..." Started Hikaru.

"...You need an exciting toy." Finished Kaoru.

"I am not a toy!" Amber and Haruhi glared at them as the twins did a semi-dance.

Nekozawa-senpai appeared out of nowhere. "Toy..." He mumbled, but loud enough for the twins, Amber, and Haruhi to hear them. "Toy...Toy..." He chanted. "If you like toys then come to my club, the 'Black Magic Club'."

None of the four of them were freaked out by him, and Amber just stared at him for a second. She honestly wondered herself why she wasn't freaked out by him. Like, seriously. He only wore a cloak, wig, and didn't like lighted places. Oh yeah, nothing to be freaked out by. But, he was okay in her book. Whatever...

* * *

**__****Earlier...**

_~First person POV: Amber~_

___I looked at my watch. "Oh crap!" I shouted. "I only have _**__****THREE **___minutes to get to the club!" I started running to the music room. I bumped into someone. The person fell._

"___Oh, sorry!" I apologized, I seemed to have knocked down a guy in a black cloak. Thinking nothing of the cloak, I helped him up. "Are you okay?"_

___The boy's tinted pink. "Y-Yes. But, I wonder how you knocked me down...You look smaller than I do."_

___I blushed. "Sorry. It's my weight." I wasn't chubby, but I wasn't skinny._

"___It's okay."_

___I smiled at him. "What's your name?"_

"___Umehito Nekozawa. You?"_

"___Amber McCool! Nice to meet you, Nekozawa-senpai." I looked at my watch. "Uh-oh, I have to go now. See ya!" I waved at him and ran off._

___...Why was he wearing a cloak? Whatever._

* * *

"The world black magic item market..." Nekozawa continued. "Is now being held. We also have a mass sale going on all the time. Come now...and everyone will get a lovely voodoo doll, Beelzenef, as a present."

___Boy, this guy can talk..._Amber thought. _A__t least when it's about his club._

While Amber was thinking (rather daydreaming), Tamaki whined and fretted about his past encounter with Nekozawa. The next thing Amber knew, Nekozawa was running out of the room screaming 'Murderers!' and Tamaki got scared and totally freaked.

"..." Amber just stared. She walked in the kitchen to make a smoothie. "Whatever..."

******The next day.**

_~1st person POV: Amber~_

I don't know how this happened, the day started out normal. I made breakfast, fed my cat, showered, dressed, and everything else normal. I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, wouldn't ever think in a thousand years that Hikaru and Kaoru would fight, but according to Haruhi a little thing she said made them fight. Haruhi told me what she said, but I forgot or maybe I zoned out (daydreamed). I have the rest of my life to not hear a word anyone said, but right now, back to the twins. I was busy doing my usual work, listening to my MP3 player, sitting at my desk in front of Haruhi's. Haruhi was doing her usual, studying when Hikaru walked in with a head of flamingo pink hair.

He waved at us. "Hey, guys!"

Haruhi and I looked at each other, but only she had the guts to ask. "Hikaru, what's up with your hair?"

"Why pink?" I raised an eyebrow. "Just...why?"

He smiled proudly and declared. "Because it looks good on me, no? I'm pink, starting today. Because I'm sick and tired for always being mistaken for the likes of Kaoru."

Kaoru, who just walked in with a head of blue hair, ignored Hikaru and walked over to Haruhi and I. "Good morning." He greeted us politely. Haruhi leaned over to me.

"So Kaoru's blue, eh?" She whispered.

"Guess so..." I nodded, side-eying the twins.

Hikaru walked over to his desk next to Haruhi's while Kaoru spoke. "I was able to have an elegant sleep alone last night. But, I had a bad dream. I dreamt about dying my hair PINK..." Hikaru twitched. "...Or something disgusting like that."

Kaoru pulled his chair out and started to sit down. Hikaru kicked Kaoru's chair from under him and Kaoru fell on his ass. Kaoru looked at Hikaru...and knocked ******his** chair over and Hikaru fell on ******his** ass. They both got up. They grabbed their chairs...and started throwing crap around. Somehow Usa-chan got caught up in the crap and, of course, so did Honey-senpai. I sighed, pressed the play button on my MP3 player, and listened to 'The Matenrou Show' by Morning Musume.

* * *

******Cafeteria, During Lunch.**

"Here you go, Haruhi!" I gave Haruhi a bento box. I loved cooking for people, at least when I felt like it, I loved just cooking. Cooking was fun to me for some reason. I loved making cakes, cookies, sushi, sashimi, donburi, and, of course, American food! I wanted to get into a good culinary, like 'Le Cordon Bleu' culinary collage. I wanted to become a famous chef, like Rachel Bay or Kat Korina. Haruhi tapped me on my shoulder and pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru yelling at each other in front of the chef. Jeez, I can zone out over anything...How come I didn't hear them fighting?

"I thought it was unusually noisy here..." Haruhi and I looked to our left and Tamaki and rest of the Host Club come into the lunch room. The female student started blushing and stared at them. The male students just stared and started talking about them like they were legends. "You guys are still fighting?" Said Tamaki, referring to the twins. "You guys are disgracing the Host Club."

Honey-senpai zoomed over to the twins and started talking about 'double punishment' or something, then pulled out a strawberry cake, telling them to share it, but then he wanted some so they could they could divide it in thirds, but they couldn't share strawberry, so he asked them could he have it. PHEW! Damn, that was alot of words in one sentence! Well, Honey was only making the situation worse, as the twins were pissed off, so Mori-senpai carried Honey-senpai off.

"You're only making the situation worse." He told him.

Tamaki, who just realized Amber and Haruhi were there, beamed in happiness at them. "Oh, my daughters! It's so rare that we meet in the cafeteria!"

"We would've eaten in the classroom, but I was worried about these two. Amber made me a bento box anyway."

Tamaki froze. "A-A bento?" He said nothing else, just staring into space.

I think he was spazzing...

"I don't care if it's an embarrassing-looking heart bento box!" Tamaki started shouting randomly. "I will eat it with out hesitation!"

I just stared at him. I had already sat down next to Haruhi at a table while he spazzed out for a second. ___Is he weird or what?_ Shaking my head, I looked away from him to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi..." I spoke up. She looked back at me and watched as I took out a thermos from my bag. "I made it this morning!" I smiled, pouring a pink colored juice into our glasses.

"Oh, you made some apple blush today?" She asked, taking her eyes off me to look at it. I nodded.

I usually made this drink for us a few times a month at lunchtime, ever since we became friends. At first, it was like a 'thank you' to her for saving me from those boys. Now, it was kinda like the drink that symbolized our friendship. I took some mint leaves out of my bento, split it, and put it on the sides of our glasses. "There you are!" I smiled.

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled as well and took a sip.

"Hey," A voice called out to us. We looked up and saw Pink, aka Hikaru. "Is this seat free?"

"Of course." I smiled at him. I had finally gotten over my shyness towards the club members, since I saw them almost everyday. Hikaru smiled back (a little more mischievous though) and sat down.

"What's in your bento box?" He asked us.

"Some sandwiches..." Haruhi and I answered at the same time. "But, they're so plain." I added. "You wouldn't want any." Hikaru took Haruhi's and gave her his lunch C meal.

"Nah, that's fine. When I asked for something different than Kaoru's food, they were all things I hate."

_So you thought that she would want it?_ I silently fumed at him, but said nothing.Haruhi just shrugged and looked down at her new lunch.

She picked up her fork. "Amber, do want some?" She asked me. "I can't eat all of this..."

I nodded and picked up my fork as well. It wasn't uncommon for us to share lunches. It wasn't like we double dipped or anything. "This is so high-class..." Haruhi whispered to me once she took a bite. I nodded and tilted my head.

We took a bite at the same time and our eyes glittered with sparkles. It was like heaven, but in food form. So many flavors whirling around our mouths in a typhoon. I heard Tamaki something, but I dismissed it off as another one of his 'spaz' moments. He then ran over to Hikaru.

"Well done, Hikaru!" He said. "As a reward, I'll give you my lunch set A, so hand over that bento box.

"No."

"Aw, don't say that Hikaru..." As Tamaki and Hikaru were arguing, Kaoru walked over to the seat by me and sat down.

"Hey, Amber..." He said. "Taste good?" I snapped out of that euphoric daze and played it off.

"Oh, it was pretty good..." I said casually. Kaoru smirked.

"Have some of mine." He offered, as he grabbed a spoonful of soup or whatever it was. It just looked good. He grabbed my chin and pulled me closer. I kept my mouth closed. "Here, ahh." Things did not go as Kaoru wanted though, Hikaru had stolen that spoonful out of spite.

"Excuse me..." Hikaru mumbled, spoon still in his mouth. "...But, go away!"

Kaoru stayed quiet for a minute, then grabbed a bowl of soup and threw it at Hikaru, who used Tamaki as a human shield. "Ahhhhhhmmmmmm!" Screamed Tamaki, though his mouth was closed, because of the burning hot soup.

The twins then, again, started throwing things at each other screaming 'Pai'. This time Mori-senpai got caught in it too while trying to save Honey-senpai. He made a noise that reminded me of a cow for some reason. I got up walked and knelled down by the shunned Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Getting up, I walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I held out a few napkins. He looked at me for a second, then lit up. "My daughter cares about her dear father!" He said, bear-hugging me.

I frowned from the hug, feeling annoyed for some reason. "My real dad's gone, I don't think I need another." I told him, then gasped. I can't believe I let that slip out. Tamaki stopped all of a sudden and put me down. He frowned.

"You don't have a-" He wasn't able to finish, to my joy. He got caught up in the twins hurricane of throwing items. "Ahhhhhh..." He shouted. I walked over to Haruhi, who took my bento box and hers and walked out of the lunchroom.

"We'll eat in the classroom after all." She said.

_~Later~_

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was in the girls bathroom. ___I can't let that slip to someone else..._I thought. ___Why of all people did I have to tell Tamaki?! Damn..._I hated to be pitied by anyone and the look on Tamaki's face was definitely pity. In truth, I didn't really know my dad. He ditched my mom and I when I was a baby. Mom never told me much about him.

* * *

___~Years ago~_

"_Mom," A six year old Amber looked up her mother. "Do I have a dad?"_

**_She was lying on the floor and counting stretch marks  
She hadn't been a virgin and he hadn't been a god_**

_Her mother, a medium built woman doing a crossword puzzle on the couch, glanced over at her and slowly nodded at the question. "Of course." She answered simply, giving Amber a small smile. She was plain in looks and had a mousy speaking voice. But, the woman was known for having a strong, melodic, singing voice within their community. She would sometimes sing her daughter to sleep at times._

_Her daughter, however, was a very bad singer. The little girl attended singing lessons, wanting to follow her mothers footsteps, but she couldn't sing high notes and her little voice cracked at low notes. It was a lost cause, some of her teachers even said._

**_So she names the baby Elvis  
To make up for the royalty he lacked_**

"_Do you know him?" An impatient look crossed Amber's features, expecting a better answer than 'of course'._

_The woman laughed, putting the crossword puzzle away. "Of course I do! Otherwise, you wouldn't even be here." She poked one of the little girl's cheeks playfully, then sighed as she looked away. She seemed deep in thought. "He was a wonderful man."_

"_Really?" The girl was excited to finally hear more about him. "What's he look like?" There were no pictures of her father anywhere, so she was curious. Her mother pointed to a nearby mirror._

"Well..._You have his eyes, they were a nice shade of hazel as well. See? Look..." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_The child did as she said and looked in the mirror._

**_And from then on it was turpentine and patches  
From then on it was cold Campbell's from the can  
And they were just two jerks playing with matches  
'Cause that's all they knew how to play_**

_"Only his eyes? That's all?" Amber pouted. "You're always so blunt when talking about dad, mom!"_

_The mother smiled and picked her daughter up, onto her lap. She sang her the same song that she'd usually sing her, choosing not to answer anymore questions._

**_And it was raining cats and dogs out side of her window  
And she knew they were destined to become  
Sacred road kill on the way  
And she was listening to the sound of heavens shaking  
Thinking about puddles, puddles and mistakes_**

_'Cause it's been turpentine and patches  
It's been cold, cold Campbell's from the can  
And they were just two jerks playing with matches  
'Cause that's all they knew how to play..._

* * *

_~3rd Person POV~_

"PAI, PAI, PAI, PAI, PAI!"

"PAI, PAI, PAI, PAI, PAI!" This noise greeted Amber when she rushed back to the music room.

"Dammit..." I cursed. "I HAD to show up for this..."

"You're late, Amber." Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks, for that..."

Soon enough, everything item (along with Honey-senpai), was in a mountain in the center of the room.

"Even after this much fighting, you guys aren't satisfied?" Asked Tamaki, agitated. "You troublesome siblings."

Hikaru turned to him, angry. "Troublesome?" He said, pissed off. "Troublesome, you say? You've got to be kidding me. I'm the troubled one. Having the same face as Kaoru's." He turned to Kaoru. "I'm tired of being mistaken for you, and the truth is, I really hate you!"

Kaoru looked surprised, then recovered. "That's my line!" He said. "Look, the voodoo doll I bought from Nekozawa-senpai, Beelzenef!"

Of course, Tamaki gasped and jerked away.

Kaoru continued. "I'll write your name on the back of this doll."

Hikaru gasped.

"From now on, you'll be hit with alot of misfortune and tragedies!"

"That's enough!" Yelled Amber. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "This is so stupid! You brought a voodoo doll into this fight. You guys are fighting because you have the same faces? Because people can't tell you apart? Who cares about them? You guys have each other, you need each other! Yes, most people can't tell who you are, but some can! You just have to give them a chance to know each of you, individually. So, don't let this one fight tear you guys apart. Okay?" She smiled at them. Walked over and held her hand out for the voodoo doll. Kaoru gave it to her.

Everyone still stared in shock, especially Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah," Said Haruhi, crossing her arms. "Because if you keep fighting like this, we'll never let you visit our homes. You causing trouble for the people around you, you know."

___Our homes? _Amber tilted her head.___When did that conversation come up? I must of spazzed out..._

The twins looked at Amber, with those 'What did we do?' eyes, then smirked. Amber jerked back. "Huh?" She choked out.

"So, if we make up..." They said, as they walked behind her. "We can go to your home?" They looked mischievous as ever.

"I wouldn't go that far..." She mumbled. She looked back at them and stared in disbelief. They had their arms around each other in their usual style and smirked down at her. Amber looked back at the doll and gasped. "No way..." On the back of the doll was written _'____fail'_. She bit her lip to keep from cursing or gasping. ___No way in hell..._She cursed in her mind.

The twins high-fived each other then Hikaru held Kaoru. "I'm sorry, Kaoru." He said. "Even though we went by our scenario, I fail as the older brother for saying such horrible things to you."

Kaoru looked distraught. "Don't say that!" He said. "I was so worried about inflicting any injuries on you..."

"Kaoru! I'm not letting you go anymore!"

"Hikaru!"

Amber twitched. "I-I must not be hearing or seeing this well..." She said. "I think...I'VE BEEN HAD!" She dropped the doll and collapsed on the floor. "And after that speech...Dammit..."

"Ooooh..." Said the twins, still smiling. "She cursed."

Amber held her head down. "They're like pure evil split and packed into two bodies..."

_~Later~_

"All right, it time for the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!" Exclaimed Hikaru an Kaoru. They were still pink and blue, but had styled it in their usual way.

A girl raised her hand. "Um, is the pink one Hikaru-kun?"

"Correct!" They shouted. The girls cheered.

"Your colors will be staying like that, even after you've made up, huh?" Said the same girl.

"But, I'm glad that it's easier for us to tell now." Said another girl.

Amber, who was walking to her table, said. "Be careful." She smiled, not facing them.

"They switch up. Let me help you...The blue one is Hikaru and the pink one is Kaoru." She turned to the twins, smirked, and walked off.

The twins stared at her. Kaoru glance over at Hikaru and inaudibly sighed. "Hikaru..." He said quietly, so that only his twin could hear. "Did you notice that the world for us has been split into two? It's been 'Our world' and 'Their world'." Hikaru remained silent. "This is the first time a real intruder has appeared."


	3. Volleyball is Dangerous!

******Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'The Bad Girls Club Season 3' or 'No' by Shakira.**

* * *

_~1st Person POV: Amber~_

I pulled up me knee length gym socks and put on my sneakers. I had made that volleyball team just yesterday. They were practicing today. I was in the girls locker room, putting on my uniform. The uniform was a yellow tank top with 'Ouran' spelled in white on the front and our last names on the back, the shorts were black with a stripe down both of the sides. Anyway, the girls locker room was HUGE. It had a spa, with hot tub, a sauna, a workout room, a mud bath, and a pool. I exited the locker room towards the volleyball court. To, my surprise, I found out yesterday my client Yuu tried out for the volleyball team also. I saw her on the court.

"Hi, Yuu-senpai!" I said. She smiled, her shoulder length black hair was swaying because of the slight breeze.

"Hey, Amber-chan." She greeted. "I'm glad you made the team." She looked at her watch. "Isn't it Host Club hours?"

"Kyouya-senpai let me off the hook, for today, since today we're just starting practice an hour late." We went to meet our other teammates on the court. Our team consisted of two more girls. Jo-Ni and Megumi were gorgeous compared to us, two plain girls. Yuu had straight, black hair that really had no style, no bangs, just straight, skin that was too pale, and eyes so black that some girls thought she was soul-less. Jo-Ni had smooth, pale, ivory skin, almond shaped dark brown eyes, and shoulder length, silky, black hair. Charise Regal had flawless tan skin that didn't show a sign of acne or scars, deep ocean blue eyes, and wavy blonde hair. It was obvious Charise wasn't Japanese. She was half French and half British. She had lived in Paris with her father, the British ambassador, before they moved here.

I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, also wasn't Asian, I was Black. My facial features weren't much to look at, and my skin wasn't as smooth as Haruhi's. But, I was curvier than most girls in the school, and I took a little pride in that. My...___chichi's _were a lot bigger than Haruhi's, that was part of the reason the Host club couldn't pass me off as a guy.

"Hi, girls." I greeted them, waving. Yuu waved too.

The glanced at us and smirked. "Hey, Yuu...Amber-chan."

"Ready to practice, guys-I mean girls?" The four of us looked to the right to see our gym coach, Mr. Thunderclees. Coach Thunderclees was American, from New York, and his Japanese was pretty weird and choppy. But, he was a great gym teacher, he knew just how hard to push the students without pushing them beyond their limits, and he was friendly and the students could really talk to him above teacher level, like a friend. The thing was he **_knew_**was a great teacher, he had an ego, he considered himself jokingly a 'Gym sock' God.

Coach Thunderclees had us go two on two, Yuu and I against Jo-Ni and Charise. We flipped a coin to see who went first.

"Heads." I said first, surprising myself. I usually wouldn't have bothered to say anything and just let whatever happened happen. I saw Jo-Ni glare at me from the corner of my eye, I ignored her. Jo-Ni didn't like me since the day I got here and she wasn't really nice to anyone besides Charise.

"Tails." Said Coach Thunderclees.___Dammit..._

I admit, my competitive side got to me sometimes. But then again, almost everyone who played sports had competitive side, I think. I also think it had something to do with not liking Jo-Ni or the smirk on Charise's face.

So, we started playing. Charise served first, she started off easy, giving the ball a big push in the air with left hand, she winked at me, then hit the ball while it was mid-air.

I was shocked, to say the least. Why would she wink at me, another woman? I knew Charise was strange but that was just weird.

"Heads up, Amber-chan!" Said Yuu, passing the ball to me.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, ran up to the ball and hit it over the net. Jo-Ni, ran equally fast and hit it right back at me. I practically slammed my hand into ball and it flew towards Jo-Ni, knocking her on the ground. Luckily for her, Charise caught it, sending it flying in the middle of Yuu and I. Yuu blocked it and neither Charise nor Jo-Ni could reach it. So, 1-0, yay for us!

Coach Thunderclees blew his whistle. "1-0." He yelled.

"Oh my, mom! Volleyball is so dangerous!" I froze. I knew that voice could only belong to one person. I looked up and saw the Host Club (including Haruhi) with their clients on the bleachers.

___No way..._I thought. Why are ******they **here?!

_~3rd Person POV~_

"My daughters going to get hurt!" Continued Tamaki, as he watched us continue playing.

Kyouya just typed in his laptop, sitting one step higher than all of them. "She'll be alright."

"At least Amber and Yuu got a point." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"2-0." Yelled Coach Thunderclees, as Amber hit the ball through Jo-Ni and Charise.

"YAY!" Honey cheered, sitting on Mori's shoulders. "Go, Ami-chan!"

Amber did an advanced serve as she ran up a little and served it straight past Jo-Ni and Charise, making some of the clients 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"3-0."

The twins didn't tear their eyes away from the game, as though they had never seen girls play sport before, or maybe they had never seen so many girls move around so much in tank tops and shorts. Hikaru gasped. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Are they really ******that **into this? She soon found her answer. It should've been obvious.

"Amber is amazing." Hikaru said out loud. "She's so good at this, no wonder she and Yuu are winning!" Kaoru looked him, hurt.

"Hikaru, why are you looking at her like that?" He gazed at his twin, on the verge on tears. "...Like you look at me, only me..." He looked away from Hikaru. The other twin quickly turned his head and grabbed Kaoru.

"Kaoru, how can you say that?" He held his brother close. "I would never look at anyone the way I look at you!" Kaoru looked up at him.

"Hikaru..."

All of the yelled. "KYAAAAAA!"

I tripped, distracted, missing the ball. Yuu, who tried to catch it, fell on top of me.

"Sorry..." She said, standing up. I smiled at her and took the hand she held out to me.

I grunted, but it was barely audible, and fell on my left knee. I looked down. My right knee was scraped and oozing blood.

"My fragile daughter!" Tamaki shouted, over exaggerating. "See mother, I told you!"

Kyouya ignored the screaming blonde and went to the boys locker room.

"Time out!" Shouted Coach Thunderclees. "And you guys on the bleachers, keep it down."

Amber went over to the bleachers. She was almost embarrassed to sit by the Host Club, but she saw her clients, Ran and Miharu, so she had to sit by them.

"Hi, Amber-hime!" Greeted Ran.

"Hey, Amber-oneechan!" Miharu waved at her.

Amber sat down. "Hey, girls." She smiled at them. I grabbed piece of paper towel and wiped off the blood, I didn't have anything else. Yuu handed me a water bottle, to wash off the wound.

Someone handed me a first aid kit. I turned around, it was Kyouya, he had a first aid kit with the Ootori symbol on the top. "Here." He said. "There are first aid kits in the locker rooms, if you didn't know."

Amber felt her cheeks heat up, luckily because of her darker skin, they couldn't see her blush. The only thing could see would be her ears or her nose turning red. But, she would have to be pretty embarrassed for those to turn red.

"Thanks, Kyouya-senpai..." She took the kit. Kyouya nodded. She turned around and opened it, wondering what to do. ___What do I do now? _Amber had never used a first aid kit before, and this one had so many fancy packs in it, she didn't know where to start.

"Let me do it." A strong, deep, voice said. Amber looked up, it was Mori. He took the first aid kit, took out a small pack, and set the kit on the table. "May I see your knee?"

Amber held out her right leg for him. He gently held it. Amber blushed as he bandaged up her knee and looked away so he couldn't her apple red cheeks.

Miharu, who saw her blush, whispered. "Amber-oneechan, you shouldn't look away, take it in slowly...This is a gorgeous scene, really!"

Amber's face was definitely red now.___Take it in slowly?! _She thought.___I can barely take it in now!_

"There." Said Mori, as he stood up.

Amber recovered from her state of shock. "Thank you..." She said quietly, barely managing to look him in the eye. There was something about Mori that still made her shy around him. Tamaki, she could handle, she classified him as a 'spaz', she didn't feel shy around Kyouya anymore, she didn't want him to look down on her anymore, she still got shy around the twins when they 'gang banged' her (or so she called it when they mess with her mind), and she looked at Honey in a more 'little brother' light. There was something about Mori that made her feel shy and self conscious, maybe it was because he was so tall and strong, or maybe it was because he looked at her so intensely it was as if he was looking at her soul.

"Okay, girls!" Coach Thunderclees shouted. "Back to work."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki fretted about the intensity of the volleyball game. Amber had been knocked off her feet by that devastating ball Jo-Ni had hit. She watched as the game went on.

"2-1"

"3-1"

"3-2"

"3-3"

"4-3"

"4-4"

"4-5"

"5-5"

"5-6"

"6-6! Deuce!"

One of Tamaki's clients almost jumped as Charise got hit in the face by a ball Amber had served.

"Oh, Tamaki, this game is so violent." She fretted. "What if someone's jaw gets broken or-" Tamaki held her chin in his hand.

"Don't worry about that." He said softly, doing his job as a host. "You shouldn't worry, you're too pretty for that, my Princess."

The girl had hearts in her eyes and blushed. "Oh, Tamaki..."

"7-6" Coach Thunderclees shouted.

Haruhi stood up. "Amber's gonna win!" She said, then sat down quickly when all the hosts looked at her, eyebrows raised. "...Forget it."

Coach Thunderclees blew his whistle. "8-6! This match is over! Amber McCool and Yuu Okanoji win!"

"Yay, Ami-chan!" Honey shouted, jumping up and down on the bleachers. "Awesome job, Yuu-chan!"

"Way to go, Amber!" The twins cheered together.

Tamaki just had to go over-the-top and run over Amber. "My daughter is so good at this game!" He said, as he put her in his signature monster bear hug. "Right, mom?"

Kyouya just adjusted his glasses and said. "Whatever you say, dad."

Haruhi swallowed her pride and ran over to Amber. "Good job, Amber." She said, smiling. Tamaki pulled her in the hug too.

"I have such great daughters!"

"Senpai, let go!" Haruhi complained. "I think Amber's dead."

"I'm alright..." Amber choked out.

* * *

"Summer, I'm home!" Amber shouted into the little apartment. No answer came. Amber walked over to the refrigerator and noticed the sticky note.

___Hey, Amber_

___I'm working over time at the salon, so I won't be home until 10 pm. Don't watch any porno. Don't drink any beer. And _**__****DON'T**___bring home any boys, okay? =)_

___Love ya!_

___Summer_

Amber rolled her eyes and went in her room to change clothes. Her regular casual clothes consisted of black yoga that stated 'Sassy' in hot pink on the back (she was a big 'Bad Girls Club' fan and made Haruhi watch it with her when it came on), a black tank top, and black and hot pink striped socks.

She sat on the couch and picked up the remote.

___-10 teens die in a drunk driving accident. All except the driver have been killed._

Flick!

___A'ight y'all, today we 'goin pimp out this dudes ride, so he get mo' shawtys in his crib, ya feel me?_

Flick!

"___Yo dat can't be my baby! It don't nothing' like me! Look at dat nose, dat ain't my nose!"_

"___Look at that nose, that is yo' nose!"_

Flick!

"___I'm a lawyer!"_

Flick! Defiantly NOT TMZ!

"___One Million Peso Man, we need your help!"_

Flick!

Amber finally settled on 'Bad Girls Club' reruns.

"___This is the 'Amber Show', do do do do do do do! This is the 'Amber Show'!" Amber M. and Amber B. sang._

Amber almost jumped with happiness. It was the Amber awards! Amber loved to sing along with the two Ambers, it was a major coincidence there was an 'Amber M.' in the 'Bad Girls Club' too.

___When Amber M. was alone, she smiled, mischievously, and said._

"___And the nominees for 'worst dancer' are...Amber B...Amber B...Amber B...and Amber B.!"_

___Flashbacks of Amber B. Dancing like a stick figure filled the screen._

"___And the winner is..." Amber M. opened an envelope. "...Amber B.!"_

Amber laughed and wondered how could someone dance so off beat.

___At the end of the show they danced around. Amber B. shoved Amber M. and Amber M. did the same to Amber B.. The screen cut off, then came back on._

"___Sorry, guys." Said Amber M., smiling apologetically. "This is really hard for us..."_

"___We really don't like each other." Said Amber B., smiling also._

Amber turned to the news and got up to make dinner, baked chicken, wild rice, and a salad. ___I love American television. _She thought. The apartment had a few American channels and loved the fact that one of them was 'Proxygen' network.

The phone rang. Amber picked it up and put it on speaker mode.

"Moshi Moshi?" She answered.

"Hey Amber." Haruhi was on the other line. "You did study, right?"

"Uh, no..." Amber answered slowly, never studying when she supposed to be.

"I knew it...You were watching that stupid American show right?"

"Yep!"

She heard her friend sigh. "We'll at least you're not an idiot like blonde bimbo 1 and 2 from that show."

"I happen to like the Ambers!"

"Anyway, I called because there's a test tomorrow, so study, okay?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "I will, mom!"

"Remember, okay? Remember to study! You forgot last time!"

"Bye, mom!" The tawny skinned brunette hung up the phone.

She opened the silverware drawer to get a knife, she noticed something stick out from under the silverware holder.

"Hm? What's this?" She wondered, pulling out a picture. She gasped.

_~1st Person POV: Amber~_

I could recognize my mother anywhere. That head of long dark hair, not black, but very dark brown, and those brown doe eyes. I looked closely. Why was she wearing an evening gown? She never wore any kind of dress unless it was semi-casual, even for community events when she sang. She never had the money for something expensive like that. Well...there was one time where she was hired to do an event in Paris when I was a kid and had to wear an evening gown, but that was the only time. I had to do a double take at who was next to her.

"___In business news, Italian multi billionaire Emiliano Donati has bought Biggens Electronics. He is already owner of 'Luigi & Son Electronics Corp'..."_

I looked at the television, then back at the picture. I had to double take. That was a man in the picture who was...I didn't want to say it...**holding **my mom in his arms. As if they were a couple. What the heck? It looked strangely like a younger version of that businessman in the news, Emiliano Denati. He was attractive, with wavy reddish brown hair, kind hazel brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. They were both smiling and seemed happy.

___Who is this guy? _I thought. I made a mental note to ask Summer when she got home. I set the picture on the table. Who cares about that guy? I don't.

* * *

_~Years ago~_

___No, no intentes disculparte_

___No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti_

___(No, don't try to apologize  
Don't play the game of persistance  
Excuses existed before you did)_

"Mom? Was my dad, good looking?" I asked my mother. "My friend Regina's father is good looking."

She turned away from the soup she was cooking and looked at me, sadness forming in her eyes. It always made mom sad to talk about dad. I was older when I asked her that, thirteen years old.

_No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en plural  
La retórica es tu arma más letal_

_(No, don't look at me like before,_  
_Don't talk in plural_  
_Rhetoric is your most lethal weapon)_

"Yes." She nodded. "He was." She looked back at the soup. "He was handsome, kind, and did very well for himself."

I didn't know what she meant by 'did well for himself', but I didn't ask her anymore. It got tiring to try to get answers out of her, and I was starting to stop questioning her about him all together.

The next day, she had gotten sick with the flu. Then, it turned into pneumonia. Summer, who had attended high school with my mom (mom was her senpai, being two years older than Summer), came to take care of me while mom was in the hospital.

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento_

_(I'm going to ask you to never come back again  
I regret that you still can hurt me, here,  
Inside_

_And that at your age you already know well  
What it's like to break someone's heart like this_

_No, one can't live with so much venom  
The hope your love gave me  
No one else has given me  
I swear)_

"Summer?" I asked her one day. Hopefully, I'd get more answers out of her. "Did you know my dad?"

"Yeah." She said, as she folded some clothes. "He was alright, as alright as a stubborn jackass could get." She changed the subject. "Let's get some ice cream."

Well, that plan failed. I had always gotten the feeling Summer never liked my father. But...he did abandon my mother and I.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento__  
_

_(No, one can't live with so much venom  
One shouldn't devote the soul  
To collecting attempts  
Rage weighs more than cement_

_Espero que no esperes que te espere  
Después de mis 26  
La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies_

_Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar  
Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas_

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

_I expect that you don't expect that I expect you  
After turning twenty-six  
Patience has sunk all the way down to my feet_

_So here I pluck daisy petals  
While I'm looking without seeing  
To find out if you'll get irritated and leave  
I'm going to ask you not to come back ever again  
I regret that you still can hurt me, here,  
Inside_

_And that at your age you already know well  
What it's like to break someone's heart  
like this)_

One day, when visiting mom, she told me more about my dad. On her own accord, which surprised me.

"Diana..." She spoke up, she would call me by my middle name as a nickname sometimes. "No matter what you heard about your father, he's not a bad man. He had to leave us."

"He had to?" I asked as I heard Summer sigh, irritated with the mere mention of him. "Why did he have to?"

Mom ignored my question and continued. "Your father left you some money, so when you turn eighteen, you'll have money to support you. I'm telling the truth, he loved you very much."

If he loved me so much why did he leave and never come back? I had said just that. But, she couldn't answer me. "I don't even remember him."

"I can't answer that question..." She sighed, looking away and biting her lip. And, she said no more about him after that.

The next day, my mom died. I cried all day, not knowing what to do with myself anymore. In my grief, I barely noticed someone kept calling our house, until I finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"...Hello?" A man's voice answered. The voice was soft, quiet, and kind of high, like mine. "Diana?"

"Huh? Who is this?" I asked, surprised the man called me by my middle name.

"I...knew your mother. My name is-" I didn't quite understand his accent over the phone, I cold only guess at what he was saying. He seemed so nervous. I think he name started with an E? I had no idea...

"This is Amber, Diana is my middle name."

"Oh..." I heard some hurt in his voice. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but even if I did I didn't care. "I-I'm sorry to h-hear about...Delila." He continued, sounding on the verge of tears. Delila was my mother's name.

"How did you know my mother again?" I asked, a little confused by this man.

"I-" Summer took the phone from me and walked out of the room with it. That was my answer. His nervousness and her sudden movement told it all. I was sure that was my father.

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie  
Te juro, no miento_

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

_(No, one can't live with so much venom  
The hope your love gave me  
__No one else has__ given me  
I swear_

_No, one can't live with so much venom  
One shouldn't devote the soul  
To collecting attempts  
Rage weighs more than cement)_

* * *

I noticed the rice was burning. "Aw, crap!"

I could be such a spaz.


	4. The Host Club's Manageress

******I switched the episode order. The last chapter was episode 5 and this chapter is episode 4. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club'.**

* * *

_~1st Person POV: Amber~_

"Amber," Renge, the Host Club's new 'Manageress', as of yesterday said to me. "Since you're a hostess, you have some talent, don't you?" She walked into the kitchen while I was making 'Gummi Bear' cupcakes for my clients, Yuu, Miharu, and Ran, who were watching me make them. And she was rather rude.

"Yeah." I said, rather bluntly. I didn't like Renge too much and I don't think she liked me either. "I sing."

**__****Yesterday...**

___I looked at this girl, Renge, and how could some act so...loud...talkative...rude...so her!_

___I felt myself tense as she called herself Kyoya-senpai's fiancé. Really, her?_

"___Kyoya-senpai," I said, turning to Kyoya, who look slightly shocked. "Is she really your fiancée?"_

___He recovered from his shock and smirked at me. "Why do you ask, Amber?" His tone was teasing. "Are you jealous?" Looking at me with those grey eyes, I then saw how close he was to me._

___I blushed. "No! I was wondering, I don't care..." I looked away. I still felt Kyoya's eyes on me._

___Renge glared at me. "You!" She said, standing in between Kyoya and I. "What are you doing next to Kyoya-sama?!" I swear she was foaming at the mouth. I'm kidding!_

___I looked at her. "Well, I-"_

"___Who are you, anyway?" She asked, rudely interrupting me. I dare say, I felt a bit intimidated now._

"___I am Amber McCool, a hostess." I said this rather sharply, but I didn't care._

"'___McCool'?..." She seemed a bit surprised at first, and then went back to glaring. "...There's nothing 'cool' about you. We don't need you."_

"Renge...___" Haruhi, who was standing only a few steps away, stood up for me. "That's very rude."_

"___I don't think that's up to you to decide anyway." I said, standing up to this 'Manageress'._

___Renge growled and turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya-sama! Tell her that she's not needed!"_

___Kyoya adjusted his glasses, then put on a fake smile. "She's right, Renge-chan. It's not up to you, it's up to our king."_

"___Sorry, Renge-chan." Said Tamaki, taking Renge's hand in a prince-like way. "But, we have no problem with Amber. And, she brings in quite a few customers."_

___Renge sent me one last glare. "Fine." She said. "She can stay, but she better stay away from Kyoya-sama, he's _**__****my**___fiancé."_

"Sing, huh?" She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Yep." I wasn't really listening to her, I was busy adding ingredients to the mix.

"So...you'll sing today, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks!" She ran back into the music room.

"Uh-huh...WHAT?!" I looked back at her. "Damn..."

"You're gonna sing Amber-hime?" Ran asked, excited. "Cool!"

"Seems that way..." I put the cup cakes in the oven and guided them back to my table.

Yuu, seeing my non-pleasant look, said. "You know, Amber-chan, Miharu, Ran, and I are in the Music Club. I play the guitar, Ran plays the drums, and Miharu can pretty much play any instrument."

How could I forget? My three clients were all from family's that were connected to the music industry in some way. Yuu's family owned many Music Halls and Arenas around the world, Ran's mother and father were well-known celebrity musicians, and Miharu's family owned a music company, and produced many albums from well-known and new music artists.

"If you want," Yuu continued, smiling. "We'd be more than happy to play backup for you."

Ran jumped up and down, smiling also. "Yeah, my parents are always telling me do something useful with my drumming skills!"

Miharu, who was a bit of a show-off anyway, said. "Yeah, I love to play in front of alot of people."

I poured them some mint tea. "Wow, really?" They nodded. I heard the oven beep. I stood up. "Come on, the cupcakes are ready." We went in the kitchen. I took the two dozen cupcakes out of the oven. I opened the refrigerator and took two cans of plain and two chocolate 'Moolwhip' ('Coolwhip') out, instead of icing. I had the plain, I gave the Yuu the other plain, and the two chocolates to Miharu and Ran. Yuu and I sprayed the plain on one dozen while Miharu and Ran sprayed the chocolate on the other. I took out a bag of Gummi Bears and sprinkled them on the cupcakes. I also made a variety of teas and put them on a tray next to the cupcakes.

"We'll get our instruments." Said Ran, tugging Yuu and Miharu out the kitchen (which wasn't too hard a job, Yuu and Miharu were eating their cupcakes, but Ran was only 5'1).

I went back in the music room to pass out the cupcakes. I went to the twins table first. But not before I prayed. ___Keep the two devils away from me..._Unfortunately, the devils came to me, with their usual mischievous smirks.

"So, ___Amber._" Said Kaoru, practically whispering into my right ear.

"We heard you were ___singing today_." Said Hikaru, whispering in my left ear.

They immediately perked up. "And that's so cool!" They said, shouting in my ear and also stealing some cupcakes for themselves. Good thing I had an iron grip on my tray.

"Thanks..." I said, ears buzzing. I gave some cupcakes to their clients and went over to Honey and Mori's table.

"Hey, Ami-chan!" Honey-senpai ran up to me and hugged my stomach, him being 4'9 and me being 5'7 that was all he could hug. His eyes brightened as he saw the cupcakes. "You made cupcakes!"

"Yep," I said, then held the down for him. "Take one, Honeybun." That was my nickname for him, and he sure didn't complain about being nicknamed after a sweet pastry.

"Thank you!" He said cutely, taking a cupcake. "Wow, it's good!"

I looked up at Mori. "Want one, Mori-senpai?"

He thought about for a second, probably thinking about the weird combination of whip cream and gummi bears on a cupcake. "Ah." He then took one.

I then walked over to Tamaki's table.

"Oh, look, my daughter has baked cupcakes for us!" I was immediately greeted by that...

I quickly gave him and all of his clients cupcakes, so I could leave, but Tamaki pulled on the couch next to him, taking the tray.

"Amber, wait a minute please." He said with puppy dog eyes, setting the tray down.

___Damn it..._Amber thought. ___I hate puppy dog eyes...I can...never...resist...them..._

"Yes, dad?" She asked, politely, then mentally slapped herself. Tamaki beamed.

"She called me 'dad'!" He shouted. He turned to Kyoya. "Mom, did you hear that?"

Kyoya, who was writing in his notepad, replied. "No." Tamaki sulked in the corner.

Tamaki's client were trying to cheer him up, saying 'Good for you Tamaki-kun!' or 'Don't let him get you down, Tamaki-kun!'

Amber cleared her throat. "What did you want, Tamaki-senpai?" She said. Tamaki, realizing she was still there, got back up.

"Oh!" He said. "Renge was telling me you were going to sing! Is that true? But then again why would lie? Do you think she would lie, my daughter?"

___Oh, God, help us..._Amber thought. ___He's spazzing..._

"Yeah," She answered. "I am singing, senpai. Yuu, Ran, and Miharu are going to play back up for me." Amber took her tray, got up, and walked over to Kyoya, who had no clients at the time.

"Hi, Kyoya-senpai." Amber greeted. She held the tray up. "Want one?" She didn't expect him to eat one, but she asked just to be polite.

"I don't like sweets that much, thank you anyway." He said.

* * *

_~1st Person POV: Amber~_

I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, may not have shy around him anymore, but I did think some ___nice _thoughts about him that would make a porn star blush. ___It's always the quiet ones..._My subconscious said. _Always____the quiet ones..._I thought. Luckily, I wasn't the kind of girl to act on those sort of thoughts. I remember Haruhi said once:

'___You curse like a sailor when you're angry, act so _**__****un**___feminine at times, and you're a closet pervert! Your virginity's the only thing pure you have!'_

Haruhi's great, isn't she?

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of spazland.

He adjusted his glasses and said. "You're going on in thirty minutes." He looked at me and smirked. "What's wrong? You normally don't gaze at me like that? 'Are you falling for me?'" He stole one Tamaki's lines.

"N-No!" I choked out, then ran back to my table.

Yuu, Ran, and Miharu were already there, unpacking their instruments.

"Hey, Boss-lady!" Ran said. I guess that was her new nickname for me. She handed me some lyrics. "These are the songs we know by heart." Luckily they were songs I knew by heart also. They had some good taste.

"I know these songs too." I said, then gave them my signature smile.

"By, the way..." Yuu said, pointing to some guys bringing in a titantron T.V. And some cameras. "These belong to my family. They're gonna be taping this. They'll also provide subtitles for our songs in English."

I was speechless. She said so casually, like it was nothing. Like her family didn't own a titantron and a camera crew. Now I know what Haruhi meant by 'rich bastards'.

"Thanks, girls..." I said. "Oh, and Kyoya said we're going on in..." I looked at my watch. "...TWENTY MINUTES?!"

"Damn!" All four of them cursed. We didn't care if everyone listening to us.

"Where are performing anyway?" Miharu asked. I pointed to a small stage, surround by a transparent purple curtain, in the back of the music room, where an orchestra would practice or a soloist played.

"There." I said. As if magic, the curtain opened then, but alas, it was just the twins.

"Hey, Amber." They said, matter-of-factly. "Do you want us to put on your makeup? You're lookin' kinda plain."

"Well, you pretty much always do." Kaoru teased, grinning at me.

If looks could kill, I'd be arrested for murder. Yuu, Ran, and Miharu had already put on makeup. It wasn't a question anyway; they dragged me into the dressing room.

******Ten minutes later...**

"You look great, Amber-oneechan!" Ran whispered to me on stage. Yuu and Miharu smiled at me. They had closed again until we were ready.

"You all look great too, like princesses!" I winked at them. They all blushed.

Miharu, who recovered quickly, said, smiling. "Don't I?"

I smiled and when they quieted down, I nodded at the twins to pull the curtain. There was quite a crowd of girls. Honey and Mori had pulled the tables, chairs, and couches in front of stage, to create a kind of 'club' look. The twins pulled the curtain, and swung on the rope like monkeys until Kyoya told them to stop.

"What's up, Ouran?" Ran shouted, to give a 'band' feel.

The girls in the crowd shouted. Of course they were happy; they were surrounded by cute guys.

I lightly tapped my foot the floor, giving the girls a measure count, so they knew when to start. The intro music to 'Wow' by Kylie Minogue started.

_"__Read my lips  
I'm into you  
I'm into you  
I can't resist  
You're so hot (get me into the shade)  
The spotlight's on  
You take me to it  
You like it and  
Just the way that you dance  
Just the way that you dance_

_(Yeah, yeah) Is enough to love you baby  
(Yeah, yeah) Is enough to send me crazy  
(Yeah, yeah) Such angelic motion  
(Yeah, yeah) You know you're made in heaven_

_The way you walk  
The rhythm when you're dancing  
Every inch of you spells out desire  
You're such a rush  
The rush is never ending  
Now, you got it, you're wow, wow, wow, wow  
You got it; you're wow, wow, wow, wow_

_The more I try, I try to stop  
The more I can feel my antenna just sensing you up  
What can I do?  
I'm into you  
I'm into you  
Love the way that you move  
Just love the way that you move_

_(Yeah, yeah) Such angelic motion  
(Yeah, yeah) You know you're made in heaven_

_The way you walk  
The rhythm when you're dancing  
Every inch of you spells out desire  
You're such a rush  
The rush is never ending  
Now, you got it, you're wow, wow, wow, wow  
You got it; you're wow, wow, wow, wow_

_W-woah ooh, ooh  
W-woah ooh  
W-woah ooh, ooh  
W-woah ooh_

_The way you walk  
The rhythm when you're dancing  
Every inch of you spells out desire  
You're such a rush  
The rush is never ending  
Now, you got it, you're wow, wow, wow, wow_

_The way you walk  
The rhythm when you're dancing  
Every inch of you spells out desire  
You're such a rush  
The rush is never ending  
Now, you got it, you're wow, wow, wow, wow  
You got it; you're wow, wow, wow, wow_

_Wow!"_

By this time, the clients were out of their seats cheering.

Yuu, Ran, Miharu, and I bowed.

"Thanks, have a nice evening!" We said and walked off stage.

"That was awesome!" Said Ran, jumping up and down.

"We were awesome!" Said Miharu.

"Yeah," Said Yuu. "It's nice to have some genuine fun around here sometimes and not just forced complements...Er, not that you give fake complements, Amber-chan!" She tried to cover up her mistake with a pink face, covering her mouth.

I shook my head and looked at them. "About that, you guys." I motioned them to come closer. They did. "I just wanna let you guys know, I do consider you guys my real friends. It's not fake words that I say to you, unless it sounds lesbian." They smiled.

"We consider you our real friend too, Amber!" Said Yuu, calling me just 'Amber' for the first time with no honorifics.

The three girls put up their instruments and left (Kyouya had announced that the Host Club was closing after they got of the stage).

Haruhi walked up and complemented me after the clients left. "You sing really well! I never thought you'd be a good singer." Ah, good 'ol, blunt, Haruhi! At least she meant well...

"Uh, thanks..." I said, blue lines on my face. It was true though, my voice was kind of high pitched and annoying, like a valley girl's voice.

"Amber!" Two voices shouted behind me.

"What do you want now?" I asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You sang well and all..." Said Kaoru.

"But, now you have..." Said Hikaru.

"Cleaning duty!" They said together. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh...joy..." I sighed. Tamaki popped up.

"Don't worry my dear daughter." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I'll be here to help you!"

"Good, because I suck at cleaning..." I thanked God.

"She not lying, she does suck." Haruhi chimed in, knowing from experience.

I thought these rich kids would have a few janitors to do this, but knowing Tamaki, he probably didn't let them clean the room (because he wanted to do it the 'commoner way'). I pondered this while I mopped the floor. Tamaki was cleaning off the tables. We haven't spoken one-on-one ever since I told him I didn't have a dad. I didn't want him to bring it up.

"Amber?" He inquired while cleaning. "Tell me about yourself, about your life. You stay away from that subject even more than Haruhi does." That's an easy answer: Nothing exciting goes on in my life. Ever. Nothing good enough to tell.

"Oh, I'm just an average Jane." I said, looking at my mop. "My life's boring."

He smiled, still cleaning the tables. "No one has a boring life. I bet there's something worth telling."

I kept mopping. "Well, my f-" I stopped myself. "...mother, Summer and I moved here, from America, about four years ago." I looked up at him. My heart skipped a beat. I looked down and put my right hand over it. Why, did it do that? It had done it once before, the second I first laid eyes on him. I looked back at him. He looked so serene, so calm and happy, but lonely. I sensed he probably wanted somebody to talk to him all the time, stroke his ego, and keep up a conversation. I couldn't do any of those things, I wasn't even rich. He was too good for me.

My left hand tightened around the broom handle. "I like to cook, a lot."

He looked at me, my heart sped up. "Really?" He said, still smiling. "What do like to cook?"

I stared mopping again. "Actually, I like to cook everything. But, if I had to pick, I would say cake and cookies. I like the sweet smells." I blushed at my sudden talkativeness. And why was I blushing? Why is my heart going crazy?! I'm acting girly! I tripped, literally.

I let out a barely audible gasp as I fell. ___Oh, crap! _I thought to myself. I fell to the ground. I think I sprained my right ankle.

"Amber!" Tamaki set down the plates and cups and ran to me. "Are you okay?" He crouched down.

I laughed. Tamaki looked at me, confused.

"I'm such a spaz." I said, smiling. "I barely took two steps and I fell."

He smiled. "I see you've opened up. And here, I thought that was impossible. I thought you didn't like daddy."

I laughed. "Nothing's impossible, senpai." I said. "When I'm quiet, I just don't have anything to say. I like you, really. You're a good friend."

He helped me stand up. "Well, let's finish cleaning up and I'll drop you off at your house."

I really didn't want him to see my small apartment. He'd probably go all spaz and try to think of good things say about it, so he wouldn't offend me.

"Actually, my mom is picking me up." I lied. I tried to walk and stumbled. Tamaki caught me. Damn this stupid ankle!

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"Yeah!" I answered, quickly. "I'm okay, just stumbled." He looked at me for a second, then nodded.

"If you say so."

* * *

**__****The next day...**

After 'Home Ec.' class, I ran to the music room. Thanks to my long-winded teacher Mrs. Akari, I only had ******ONE **minute to get to the Host Club.

"Excuse me, McCool-san?" Someone meekly said, behind me. A boy, I guessed. I put on the hostess charm and turned around, smiling.

"Yes? And call me Amber, please." It was Darius Ophelia. He had transferred here from Canada. His father owned a well-known electricity company.

The boy was good looking, like most guys here. He actually reminded me of Nick Jonas.

"O-Okay, Amber..." He stuttered. I think I knew where this was going. "I heard you were single and I was wondering..." ___God, why did this happen to me? _"Will you go out with me?"

I looked in my bag, taking out a big muffin with vanilla icing and gummi bears on top, the muffin was inside a small plastic gift box. I had made it this morning for Haruhi, but I think he needed it more.

"I can't date you." I said. "But, I can give you this and we can be friends. Will you say 'yes'?"

Darius blushed. "Yeah, we can be friends." He said. "I see, you don't want to disappoint your clients if you have a boyfriend, right?" I nodded. That was part of the reason.

"You can come to the Host Club and visit me, if you want..." I put on the 'shy girl' act.

He nodded, vigorously. "Yes! I will! I'll come tomorrow."

"Alright..." I looked at my watch, ******FIVE **minutes ******LATE! **Kyouya will have my head on a platter! "I'm late! I have to go!" I gave him a quick wave and ran off.

* * *

When I got to the music room, no one was there, not even Haruhi. ___Was it cancelled?_ I thought.

I looked in the kitchen, the dressing room, and finally walked out of the room. The halls were empty too, except for the occasional group of boys. I heard alot of noise coming from the gym, so I looked in. They were videotaping something...I looked closer, then gasped silently. Renge was directing some kind of movie and was shooting a basketball game starring Hikaru and Kaoru! I saw the other hosts, mostly Tamaki, rehearsing for their parts in the movie. Haruhi looked at me and pulled out her cell phone. I knew she was going to text me.

******You're late you know **(Haruhi)

******A guy asked me out ^^ **(Amber)

******Did you say yes?**

******No lol**

******I see**

******What are you guys taping? :o**

******A stupid movie Renge insisted on. I tried to call you.**

******Oh my phone is on silent sorry :(**

******Renge said you didn't have a part in it GUYS ONLY lol**

******LOL she really is an Otaku :P**

******Senpai really wants you to be in it tho**

******Good ol Tamaki hes really nice**

******I don't think Renge will let you in. Are you ok with waiting?**

******Yeah :)**

******Ok see you later**

I put my cell phone in my bag. Even though Haruhi called me and Tamaki asked Renge if I could be in the movie, it still hurt no one looked for me. It wasn't even about the movie, I thought I was apart of the Host Club. I thought I was a hostess. I thought I was their friend!

___Oh, well. I'll get over it. _I thought. I shouldn't really depend on anyone but myself. I had forgotten that for a second. Even though I was shy little Amber, I (Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool) relied on myself. I didn't really expect anyone to do anything for me, ever since mom died, I didn't think anyone would care for me like she did. I had no immediate family that I know of, my dad left and I didn't have any grandparents. Even Summer just thought of me as a best friend who lived with her. So, I became independent, getting a job at a restaurant and planning out my future ahead of time.

_~3rd Person POV~_

Amber walked out and sat by a tree, on the grass.___Wow, it's really nice outside_ She thought to herself. She took out her MP3 player and listened to the Pussycat Dolls.

"Amber!" A voice called. Amber looked up.

It was Yuu. "Hey Amber...Why aren't you in Renge-chan's movie?" She asked.

"Ask Renge." Amber answered.

Yuu sat down beside Amber. "Aren't you..." Yuu stopped herself. "Are you singing in the credits or the intro?"

Amber shook her head. "No, guys only. It's okay...I was late anyway, I thought it was just the usual hosting today and they were still setting up."

"But, it's wrong of them to not even tell you about the movie."

"Haruhi tried to call me."

"But, one of them should of looked for you! What if something was wrong? What if you were kidnapped?" Amber laughed a bit at that part.

"No, really, Yuu." She said. "I'm fine. There must've been a good reason for me not being in it."

Yuu puffed up her cheeks. "So far, I don't see one. All Renge has done is give orders and dote on Kyoya!"

I couldn't resist giggling like a schoolgirl. "Thanks, Yuu-chan." I said. "You really do care. You've cheered me up!" I stood up. "I'm gonna watch them record the movie."

* * *

_~1st Person POV: Kaoru~_

I watched Amber and Yuu talk. Over the past week, ever since she could tell Hikaru and I apart, I've been thinking about her. Even before that I thought she was cute, because she was so shy and she was easy to mess with, but I didn't think about her anymore than that. Why did I think about her so much? She's just my toy. But, seeing that hurt expression on her face, her loneliness, it hurt me to look at her. She felt we had betrayed her, when it was my fault.

"___If we're doing a movie shouldn't we wait for Amber?" Said Kyoya; writing in his notepad. Renge fumed at the mention of Amber's name._

"___She's late!" Said Renge. "Plus, I want this movie BOYS ONLY! There were 'Ambers' in my video game! But the villain, an evil transfer student from America, did look a lot like Amber!"_

___I sighed. I pictured Renge thinking of an evil Amber look-a-like trying to steal away Kyoya or whatever that Kyoya look-a-like's name was. Hikaru walked over to me._

"___Kaoru, the king said to go get Amber, she's late." He said, as he opened the door for me. "Let's go."_

___I really wanted to talk to Amber one-on-one. "No, Hikaru," I said. "I'll tell her myself."_

"___Really?" He looked surprised, and then shrugged. "Okay."_

___I walked out and closed the door. I walked through the hall, looking for Amber._

"___Excuse me, McCool-san?" Someone said, meekly. I looked around the corner of the hallway, into the next. It was Darius Ophelia. Why was he talking to Amber? I felt strangely possessive of Amber._

"___Yes? And call me Amber, please." She sounded so comfortable around him. Amber would never talk to Hikaru and I like that! I started to hate that guy._

"___O-Okay, Amber..." He stuttered. "Will you go out with me?" I stopped breathing for a second. I saw her give him a gummi bear cupcake, a big one too. So, I ran. I ran back to the music room. I couldn't stay a second longer. I was angry, at her, at Darius. I didn't know why. I never felt this felt this way about a girl before. I don't why I'm running. It's something Hikaru would do._

"___I don't see Amber…" I said; when I got back to the music room._

___Renge smiled, devilishly. Haruhi was confused. "Really?" She said. "That's not like Amber to be this late. She likes to be either ten minutes early or five minutes late, let's wait for her."_

"___No time!" Said Renge; dragging Kyoya out of the room._

"___Aw!" Wailed Tamaki. "But, I wanted my daughter to be with her family!" He chased after Renge. Haruhi, Honey and Mori followed._

"___Kaoru, come on." Said Hikaru; looking back at me._

___I stared at the floor. "...I'm coming."_

___Hikaru turned around. "What's wrong?"_

"___Nothing let's go." I walked out the room, taking Hikaru with me._

"Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Kaoru, hello?" I jumped at looked at who was calling me.

"Kaoru!" Greeted Amber, smiling at me. "What are you doing here, by yourself?"

I looked at her. She smiled at me like that, knowing (or assuming, since Kaoru didn't tell her they were waiting a whole ******THREE **minutes for her) we left her behind and did the movie without her, like she wasn't even a part of the Host Club.

"Amber...I..." I said.

"Hey, Kaoru!" She said, excited all of a sudden. "A boy asked me out! A lot of them, in one day!"

I felt my heart twist, if a heart could twist. "R-Really?" I choked out.

"I turned them all down! I asked them to be my friend...I'm popular!" She jumped up and down, happy. "I've never been asked out before!"

I felt relieved. "Really? That's good..."

She took my hand. "Come on, Yuu is waiting for us at the set. Will you take me to it."

"Oh, okay..." I said. I guided her outside.

"Kaoru..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened? Did you..."

It's just Amber, just a girl. My friend. "Yeah...it was me...I-"

She stopped. My heart sped up. She looked at me. "I forgive you." She said.

I was silent. Usually, girls would be crying or screaming, angry or sad. But, Amber was calm. Amber was different.

"Come on." She said, smiling. I smiled back at her took her to the set. Big mistake.

"Amber?" Said Tamaki, he then ran to her. "My daughter!" He jumped on her.

"My daughter, what are you doing h-" She pushed him off of her, with no effort at all. She was looking at the two big goons, then at Haruhi, who was on the ground...(cue zoom in)...crying?

"What did you do..." She was shaking, she ran at the 'goons' and punched the brown haired one in the jaw. "******...TO MY HARUHI?!**"

The 'goon' got knocked into the wall. "Holy shit..." He said. "I think that she-demon broke my jaw!" He mumbled, holding his mouth.

"Damn!" His friend said. "Let's get outta here!" They ran off.

Haruhi gasped a bit. "Amber!"

Amber ran over to her. "Are you okay, Haruhi?"

"Yes, but..." Haruhi showed Amber her contact lenses. "It was just the contacts that made me tear up. Those guys didn't make me cry."

"Oh..." Was all Amber said. Well, screw me...Yes, I went there.

_~3rd Person POV~_

"C-Camera did you get that?" Said Renge; having a change of heart. "Of course, why didn't I see it? It's also moe for a small, but attractive, guy to have a taller, stronger, female friend, who dotes on him and protects him. And when Amber socked that goon in the jaw, it was icing on the cake! All we need is a narration by Kyoya-sama and- "

The sound of glass shattering filled the air. Everyone looked at Kyoya, who shattered the cameras lens with a rock.

"I'm sorry so to say, but there cannot be any record of our club members displaying violence." He looked up at Renge. "Causing us trouble like this is extremely unpleasant."

Renge stared at him, a tear rolling down her cheeks. "Why?" She asked. She started to yell. "Kyoya-sama would have said 'Don't worry about it' and gently caressed my head! A person full of affectionate love like you..."

"But that's not who Kyoya is." Tamaki shook his head. Renge looked up at him, fell on her knees, and cried.

"That's okay right?" Said Haruhi; who walked up to Renge. She crouched down. "I think it's kinda funny to look at 'people' properly and gradually get to know them more and more." She smiled at Renge.

**__****Several days later...**

"Oh, Amber, that movie was awesome!" Said Miharu; giggling like a school girl. Yuu jabbed her in the shoulder. "Ouch! Oops..."

Amber smiled at them. "No, it's okay." She looked over at Kaoru, who smiled at me and turned back to Hikaru. "Thanks to not being in that movie, I bonded with a friend."

Ran's eyes widened. "You slept with-" Yuu and Miharu jabbed her in the shoulders. "Ow!"

Amber just died a little inside. "N-No..." She choked out. "Kaoru and I talked."

"Excuse me?" She looked up when she heard someone call out. It was Renge.

"Huh?" Said Tamaki. "Didn't you go back to France?"

"I've noticed..." Said Renge. "The gentleness that protected me with his body. The deep love that harshly scolds at times." She took Haruhi's hands. ___No way..._I thought. "This is what love means to look at someone and fall in love with him right, Haruhi-kun?"

"What the-" Amber stood up, not surprisingly, so did Tamaki. "Excuse me?!" Amber shouted.

"Excuse me?" Echoed Haruhi; confused. Renge dragged her away.

"Let's play games at my house!" She said. "I must let you know more about me!"

"Huh?" Said the still confused Haruhi.

The twins watched. "Kyoya-senpai..." Hikaru glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"Is that okay?" Asked Kaoru.

"Why not?" Said Kyoya. "There's nothing wrong with what she said."

"Yes there is!" Tamaki shouted.

"There definitely is!" Amber yelled.

"Aren't they girlfriends now like you wanted, Tamaki?" Asked Kyoya.

Amber ran after Renge. "Listen, I'll make you a deal!" She yelled. "You can have Kyoya, just give me Haruhi!"

Renge just laughed.


	5. The Flirting Game and The Baseball

**Thank you to Jodie and SignsOnTheWalls for reviewing, CoolParrot for adding this story to their story alert, and HyperFoxChild for adding this to her favorite stories! You guys are awesome! I didn't expect to get a vote so fast, but I'm happy that Jodie did vote, so I can write a chapter about the person who was voted for the most. So, Kyoya got a vote, so this chapter is going to focus on him and Amber. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club', kay?**

(1st Person P.O.V.- Amber M.)

"Amber!" My foster mother, Summer, called. "Time for school!"

I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, was in bed…very sleepy. For some reason, I always stay up until 4am, even if I'm in the bed. When I was younger I thought I was an insomniac. I only had this problem after mom died, so that might've contributed to it. I don't know. I'm missing out on beauty sleep here. I put the cover over my head.

"Amber!" I was met by a head of long, curly, red, hair in the doorway of my room. It was Summer. She was dying her hair blonde while talking to me. "Amber, come on, Haruhi's leaving in 30 minutes. Don't you want to walk to school with her?"

I sighed, agitated, and got out of bed. Sure, I would get up early if I had to, but for an hour I would be cranky and angered easily. I went in the bathroom and did the usual routine and had 5 minutes left until Haruhi knocked on that door. When I stepped into the living room, Summer was washing the dye out her hair in the sink and had cereal on the table. Yum, 'Fruity Pebbles'…

"Thanks, Summer…" I mumbled, sitting down and eating a few spoonfuls.

"What?" Summer couldn't hear me over the water. It was then Haruhi knocked on the door.

"I'm leaving." I said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Hey." Greeted Haruhi.

"Hey." I greeted her. I could her Summer shouting a 'What?' from inside the apartment.

"Let's go." I couldn't resist smiling at that.

_**After school…**_

"Coach Thunderclees?" I walked into the gym and found Coach sitting on the bench, grading the basketball team. He looked up.

"**Hey, Amber." **He said in English. **"It's really a load off to talk in English, isn't it?"**

I smiled and sat by him. **"Yeah, it is."** I knew he struggled with pronunciation issues when he spoke in Japanese. **"Coach, I have a question."**

"**What is it?"**

"**You're a guy, right?"** That was stupid question, but it kind of popped out.

"**Well, I'm not a girl."** He laughed.

"**There's this guy I kinda like."** I blushed. **"I think he likes me too, but I don't know. He flirts with me sometimes, like if I stare at him or if he thinks I'm jealous if another girl is flirting with him. I don't want him to know my feelings yet, because I'm not sure of them myself, but how do I flirt with him? I want to show him that I'm not going to be shy around him anymore, so he can wipe that smirk off his face!"**

"**So, you like this guy and you think he likes you, so you want to flirt back with him when he flirts with you?"**

"**Yeah, pretty much."**

"**What's his name?"**

"……"

"**I see. Mystery guy, huh? Well, I read about flirting in a magazine once. So, I'll tell you about it."** When Coach Thunderclees told me what he read, it all sounded very familiar.

"**Coach, do you read…'Seventeen'?"** I asked.

"**No."** He answered, quickly. **"That's a girl's magazine, Amber, I don't read girl's magazines. I read that in…the newspaper! It was in the newspaper!"** He stood up. **"I gotta go to my office to grade these kids on their performance!"**

I laughed. "Okay, Coach!" I said, switching back to Japanese. "See you later!"

_He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not_

"Amber-oneechan." A new client of mine, Ayane Hoshigaki. "I like this boy, but he's too shy to ask me out. So am I. How do give him a hint, so he'll get up the courage to ask me out?"

I smiled. I'm so glad I asked Coach Thunderclees how to flirt with a boy. "Well, Ayane-oneesan," She liked it when I called her that. ", it'll help if you gaze at him a little longer than you usually do, let him know you're interested. And do you have alot of friends?" She nodded. "Well, maybe he gets nervous when you're around your friends. So, talk to him one-on-one, when your friends are somewhere else and he'll ask you out."

Ayane beamed. "Thank you, Amber-oneechan! I'm going to talk to him right now!" She hugged me and ran off.

Having no clients at the time, I stood up and went to get some mint tea from the kitchen. I passed Kyoya on the way. He was leaning on the wall by the kitchen door, writing in his notepad, as always.

"I see Ms. Ayane was happy with what you told her." He looked up at me. "Her family is very well known and wealthy, so it's important that you do your best to make people like her happy."

"Uh, yeah..." I looked away, hiding my blush. Wait! I remembered what Coach told me. Keep up the conversation. I looked back at him. "Well, I aim to please. She's a nice girl. She just had some boy trouble, that's all."

Kyoya smirked. "'Boy trouble'? And you gave her good advice?"

I smiled. "Yes, I did." I leaned on the wall, standing beside him. "I'll have you know, yesterday right before lunch six guys asked me out on a date, at lunch three guys asked me out, and right before I came here two guys asked me out at the same time!" I wasn't lying, this really did happen, with Haruhi as my witness.

"She not lying, Kyoya-senpai." Said Haruhi, who wasn't to happy about being asked out by girls yesterday. "I was there."

I saw Kyoya's smirk falter for a second, then the smirk was back. "Aren't you quite popular?" He said. "Just don't get so popular that you won't have time for the boys here. Our king will have a fit." I think I knew what he hinting towards.

"Kyoya-senpai, I'll never get tired of you guys!" I gave him a little laugh. Okay, too girly. Tone it down. "You guys are my friends." I gazed at him a few seconds longer, using the advice I gave Ayane, and walked into the kitchen. He looked slightly surprised at first, I almost didn't notice it, but then smirked and looked away.

When I stepped in the kitchen I almost jumped up and down like Ran, but I stopped myself. No, I have to be mature about this. I looked to see if anyone was watching me, then jumped up and down. Alright! I actually flirted with a boy!

When, I calmed down and made the teapot of mint tea, I heard someone call me. Kyoya walked into the. "You have a client, Ms. Popular." He said, then smirked. "Oh, and was that your way of celebrating? Jumping up and down? That was your first time flirting, wasn't it?"

I froze. Damn...He saw me? I could just die.

I kept a straight face and walked out of the kitchen, Kyoya watching me all the while. When I finally got to my table, I almost dropped my tray. Why was she here? I sat down on a couch and set the tray on a table, glaring at this girl.

"Hello, Amber." Charise smiled at me. She was sitting on the other end of the couch.

I kept my glare. "Hi, Charise." I never liked her smile. There was always something behind that smile, something sinister. "What do you want?"

She giggled. "What? I can't come and see you in action as a hostess?" She looked me, coldly, but still retained her smile. "You're not doing a very good job. Come on, make me smile." I knew Charise just wanted to get under my skin. She was originally Tamaki's client, so why would she stray away from him for me?

"Okay, smile." I said, bluntly. I gave her a fake 'host' smile.

She giggled again. "Oh, Amber, you are a funny one!" There was great tension in the air. I saw Haruhi, Honey, and Mori look over here. They could sense stuff like this.

"So, Amber, you know there's a big game coming up." Charise continued the conversation, ignoring the stares. "Are you ready for it?"

"Of course." I said. "I beat you in every game, don't I?" She frowned.

"As I was saying, the rival team's tough. I went to one of their games and they are big and hit hard and fast. So, we need to train hard today at practice."

This, I had to agree with her on. "You're right." I realized something. "Charise, where's your lap dog, Jo-Ni?"

Charise smirked. "Look over there, she's her favorite host." I looked and gasped silently.

Jo-Ni was talking to Kyoya, they were laughing about something.

I knew 9 times out of 10 Kyoya was just using the fake 'host charm', but it still hurt to see them like that.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Charise smiled, wickedly. I turned my head back to her. She had scooted closer to me, right next to me.

_Oh, God..._I thought. _Please! Please! Please! Tell me Charise is not a lesbian!_

I moved over as far as I could, but I was sitting at the end of the couch. She giggled.

"You seem upset, Amber." She said.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up and Haruhi, standing behind the couch. _Thank you, Haruhi!_ I silently thanked her. She put her hands on my shoulder's to create that 'possessive friend' effect, silently telling Charise to back off. She smiled at Charise and said. "I see you're enjoying Amber M., but the Host Club will be closing in a few minutes."

Charise pouted and stood up. Even though Charise was 5'9 and toppled Haruhi by nine inches, Haruhi wasn't fazed.

"See you at practice, Amber." Charise smiled and gave me a small wave. "Au revoir!" She signaled Jo-Ni to follow her and they both left. As did the other clients.

When all the clients were gone, I sighed, relieved. Haruhi sat next to me.

"You really don't like that girl, do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"She doesn't like me too much either." I said.

Honey and Mori walked up to me. "Did she threaten you, Ami-chan?" Honey asked.

I smiled at him. "Not really, but in her own little way, I suppose she did. It's just competition. She hates losing and I beat her at volleyball every time we play."

Tamaki walked up to us. "I don't like the way she looked at you!" He declared. "Or the way she was so close to you on that couch! Two women shouldn't be that close! That's a man's job! That's why God created Adam and Eve! He didn't make two Eves!"

The twins popped up. "Hey, we get it, boss!" They said.

"Although Kaoru and I..." Said Hikaru.

"Don't object to girl-on-girl action!" Said Kaoru. They laughed while Tamaki suffered at the very thought.

Kyoya stood beside Tamaki. "Normally, I would say treat Charise well, because she's the daughter of an ambassador, but not today." He looked at me seriously. "Charise is bad news, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Even someone's safety. When she was in middle school and played basketball, her teammate (a fellow classmate of hers) won every match they played against one another. Charise, who couldn't stand the thought of there being someone on the team better than she was, ordered her private servants to sabotage the basketball hoop. The next day, when that girl practiced in the gym and attempted to pull off a 'slam dump'..." The twins laughed, hearing Kyoya say that in such a serious voice. He glared at them, they stopped immediately. "...when she attempted to do that, the hoop broke off the stand. The girl shattered her right arm and could never play again."

The club was silent. How could Charise do that to a fellow teammate?

I recovered the fastest, realizing the time. "I have to get to practice..." I said, picking up my school bag (or briefcase, whatever this thing was called). I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tamaki.

"Be careful, okay?" He said, giving me a gentle smile. I smiled back.

"Nothing going to happen to me." I told him.

I noticed Haruhi grab her bag too. "I don't have anything to study for today. I'll go with you."

_**Later...**_

"0-1" Coach Thunderclees shouted.

_Come on, Amber, get your head in the game!_ I thought to myself and hit the ball hard, right pass Charise and Jo-Ni.

"1-1"

The practice game raged on, even fiercer than our past games.

"2-1"

"2-2"

"2-3"

"2-4"

"3-4"

"4-4"

"5-4"

"6-4"

"7-4! Game over!" Coach Thunderclees blew his whistle. Charise frowned and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Alright, Amber M.!" Yuu high-fived me. We walked into the locker room.

"You did awesome too, Yuu." I said. "_Yuu_ saved us from that '2-4', thanks!"

She laughed.

"Hey," She said. ", my cousins birthday party is Sunday, since we don't have practice tomorrow, I was thinking we could perform a song with Ran and Miharu, if you want."

I smiled. "Sure. I can come right after the club closes."

________________________________________________________________________

Haruhi and I walked home that evening. We passed a park on our way, some teenagers were playing baseball. We stopped to watch for a minute.

"Charise was really mad, huh?" Asked Haruhi, watching a fat kid try to catch the ball. I, who knew nothing about baseball, just absentmindedly watched.

"Yep." I said. I was silently rooting for the kid, but he missed.

"Huh..." We got like this sometimes, like a couple of kids watching a good show, we didn't really say much. It was a comfortable silence though. Neither of us knew anything about baseball, but we watched anyway. Especially since the kids seemed to do such a bad job, it was interesting.

"Heads up!" A boy called.

"Amber, watch out!" Haruhi yelled.

I looked up. A baseball hit me in the forehead. I felt myself falling down backwards, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing I felt was the grass beneath me and blood dripping down my forehead.

(1st Person P.O.V.-Haruhi)

I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called an ambulance. "My friend got hit in the head by a baseball! She's bleeding!" I thought I was calm enough to handle this situation more maturely, but when they answered it was like I couldn't control myself. I shouted my words out like a banshee. I told them our location and hung up the phone. I looked back down at Amber. She was still unconscious on the ground, blood oozing out her head. By this time, a crowd had formed around us. People murmuring to each other and wondering how they could help. One of the baseball players wrapped a clean towel around Amber's head tightly, to pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding a little. My cell phone rang. I looked at it, it was Tamaki.

"Senpai, now is not the time." I answered it because I knew he would keep on calling me.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" He asked..

I saw the ambulance turn the corner. I sighed, relieved. "Amber got hit by a baseball in the head. She unconscious and bleeding, but I think she'll be alright..." He was silent for a second.

"As long as she's alright." Tamaki said finally.

"I have to go now, senpai." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

I answered all of the paramedics questions and got in ambulance truck with Amber.

_**A few hours later...**_

(1st Person P.O.V.-Amber)

_Flashback/Dream: (English is in Italic)_

_One of the few thing I remembered about my childhood was going to France when I was nine. I remember that mother was an opera singer at that time and she was performing there. She had brought along Summer and I to watch her sing. I remember wandering around the opera house while mom did a meet and greet with wealthy viewers. It seemed like I was wandering around for hours, though it was really 20 minutes. I walked inside the little store the opera house had. I gasped. It was beautiful! Jewelry, porcelain dolls, and miniature crystal statues were everywhere! I looked at the statues first, then the dolls, and finally the necklaces. I spotted this beautiful silver necklace, a thin necklace with a teddy bear charm in the middle. I looked in my pocket to see how much money I had, I was a Euro short. I turned to go ask mom for a Euro, but I bumped into somebody. I fell down._

"_Ow..." I murmured, looking up. A hand reached out to me. I saw a head of blonde hair. It was a kid, who looked a little older than I was._

"_**Désolé, my princess." **__He apologized in French, helping me up. He gave my hand a small kiss. I, who didn't know a lick of French beside the basic French words everyone knew, stayed quiet. I just smiled at him._

_He smiled back. __**"I am Tamaki Suoh and you are?"**_

_I knew he said his name, I don't think 'Tamaki Suoh' was a French word._

"_Diana..." I answered. Back then, before my mother died, no one called me by my first name, so I didn't either._

"_**Diana is a lovely name."**__ He said. I blushed, no one ever said that before._

_I spotted a man in the lobby, selling pastry. My smile grew wider. I pulled out the money I had in my pocket. __**"Éclair?"**__ I asked, in French, it was one of the few words I knew._

_He looked at the man and back at me with surprised light violet eyes. __**"That's a bit backwards isn't it, Princess of few words. The man should pay."**__ I dragged him over to the pastry man. When I was child, I was a bit more outgoing and pushy._

"_**A box of éclairs, please." **__I told the man, giving him the money. The man smiled at us and gave me the box éclairs. I offered some to Tamaki._

"_**Merci beaucoup, my princess."**__ He said, taking one. __**"You must allow me to pay you back...I know!" **__I just stared at him, not understanding a single thing he was saying. I smiled anyway, he was fun to be around. He blushed, then smiled back and took me back into the shop. He pointed the silver necklace I was looking at earlier._

"_**You wanted this, right?"**__ He asked. I looked where he was pointing, then nodded. He told the female clerk something and she started to wrap up the necklace. __**"I'll buy it for you."**__ The clerk gave him the bag with the necklace in it and he gave it to me. __**"It's yours."**_

_I smiled, widely. "Thank you!" I said, finally speaking in English._

_Tamaki's eyes widened. "So, you're American." He laughed. "That's why you were so quiet."_

"_I didn't know you spoke English." I said. "I should've asked you."_

"_I do. My mother is fluent in alot of languages, so she taught me. I guess I didn't notice your accent."_

_We laughed at ourselves and ate éclairs until our mothers came and got us._

_Flashback/Dream end..._

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed, Summer was sitting in a chair next to me. She was donning her newest style, blonde hair, outrageous clothes, and tan skin...yep, she was officially a Kogal. She looked at me.

"Hey, sunshine." She said. "How're you doing?"

I sat up. "My heads killing me." I said, clear as day. Although, it was raining outside. I didn't mind it though. I liked the rain, the sound of rain drops hitting the ground was calming to me. "How long has it been since that baseball took me out?"

She laughed and said. "Fourteen hours. It's six in the morning, kiddo."

I nodded. Silence filled the room. I looked at the table next my bed, my silver necklace was on it. I leaned over and grabbed it. I observed it. Now that I was awake, I vaguely remember that boy. All I remembered was that he got that he bought this necklace for me. I ran my finger over the teddy bear charm.

"You love that necklace, don't you?" Said Summer. She looked up in thought. "I can't remember who gave that necklace to you. Was it your mom? No..."

I put the necklace on. "Summer, when do I get out of here?"

She looked at me. "Well, they have to run some more tests, to see if you have any brain damage, in a few hours. But, I think that's it. Don't you want to stay one more day, to be sure?" I shook my head. I didn't want to stay here. I hated hospitals. And I couldn't let Yuu down.

She sighed. "Okay..."

_**Hours later...**_

I had just gotten back from my tests, there was no trace of brain damage, the only thing I would suffer through was severe headaches. They gave me pills for that. Summer had brought me a clean set of clothes, a grey sweater dress, purple tights, and silver ballet flats. I showered my hospital room's bathroom and combed out my slightly matted hair.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Summer asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, plus I told Yuu I would practice with her, Ran, and Miharu after school."

Summer sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, after picking up some lyrics from my apartment, I was at school. I looked at my watch. By now, you've probably realized I'm a time freak. I had twenty minutes until I had to meet Yuu. I stopped by the music room to tell Haruhi I was out of the hospital. The Host Club was closed by now, so I knew they were either cleaning up or fooling around. I opened the door and walked in.

Haruhi looked up. "Hm? Amber?" She asked, surprised. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." I said. "So, I left. I'm just going to have a few headaches."

"You still should've stayed one more day," Said Honey, a serious expression on his face. ", just to be sure." Mori nodded.

"So, that's where you got you got hit?" Hikaru and Kaoru both pointed at my forehead. I had one of those big square band aids on the spot where the ball hit me, but I styled my hair so my hair would hide it a bit.

I smiled, to lighten up the mood, even though my head was killing me. "Yeah, I didn't think those teenagers could hit a ball that hard."

"Maybe they didn't..." Said Tamaki, who was quiet until now. "Maybe it was Charise, finally making a move to remove you from the volleyball team!" _Oh, no. He's gonna spaz._ I thought._ I have to shut him up._

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai." I said. "I didn't know you where here." That sent him to his corner of woe.

I looked at my watch. I had five minutes. "Well, guys I have to go." I said. I told them see them tomorrow, which was Friday, and walked over to the door. I was stopped by Kyoya. By this time everyone was doing something else and Tamaki was still in his corner, so no one noticed us. He laid his hand on my cheek, his face expressionless, and gently ran his hand up to my fore head. He brushed my hair away from my face, pulled the band aid away a little, and studied the wound. I blushed.

"I don't think a teenager did this." Kyoya finally said. He looked at me. "Be careful, okay?"

I felt myself smirk. "Why are you telling me this of all people?" I asked. "'You aren't falling for me, are you?'" I opened the door, leaving him surprised at what I said. I looked at him before I walked out. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled and walked out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

**So, how was it, my good readers? Need any improvement? Remember, no flames! So, here are choices for the poll.**

**Kyoya (1)**

**Tamaki**

**Hikaru**

**Kaoru**

**Mori**

**Honey**

**No pressure to vote right away, but I have to have your vote before the tenth chapter. So, watch T.V., review, do whatever, just go have fun! Oh, and 'The Bad Girls Club Season 3' is on Oxygen right now (3/31/09), for all you 'Bad Girls' fans out there! The reunion episode comes on tonight!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Starbucks and Churros

**Read this or you will be really confused!**

**What's up guys? This just a little bonus chapter aka a oneshot for 'Apple Blush'. As some people know the best and funniest stuff happens behind the scenes. There's going to be a few of these in the story from now on. Here's the bonus chapter. I wanted to write this chapter because (Spoiler alert!) it's going to get a little dramatic in the next chapter and I wanted to lighten the mood.**

**And if anyone confused about what people call Amber M., here's the deal:**

**Haruhi and Kyoya call her 'Amber', Tamaki and the twins call her 'Amber M.', Honey calls her 'Ami-chan', and if Mori spoke more he would call her 'Amber'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or the 'Cheeto' commercial joke, but I did modify it.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Ah!" Said Tamaki, in amazement. "So, this is a commoner's coffee shop!" He read the sign. "'S-Starbucks'..."

Amber laughed a bit. He didn't know what 'Starbucks' was? Haruhi rolled her eyes. They had brought the whole Host Club on an outing to the outdoor mall 'Fashion Promenade'. They waited until the afternoon to go, so Kyoya came as well. Amber had to drag Haruhi along. Haruhi just wanted to study. _'It's Saturday!'_ Amber had said. _'Who studies on Saturday?'_

"It's kind of small." Said the twins, eyeing the coffee shop with bored eyes.

"Is a coffee shop supposed to be big?" Amber asked, only to be laughed at by the twins. "...Little demons..."

"Let's sit outside and drink coffee!" Said Honey. "Wouldn't that be nice, Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori nodded.

Honey looked up at Amber. "Can we sit outside, Ami-chan?" Amber smiled at him.

"Of course, Honey-senpai." She said.

"Let's get the coffee, shall we?" Said Kyoya, noticing the stares people were giving them. "I don't think people want us to just stand in front of the shop."

"Alright." Amber pulled out her red wallet. "My treat!"

_**A few minutes later...**_

Amber looked behind herself. The teenage girl beside their table and right behind were Amber was sitting was talking too loud.

The girl giggled. "Did you see what she was wearing? That dress was awful! How could she be so stupid?...Oh, Mike? Yeah, went there last night! Yeah, **went there**! He's my little boy toy. He bought me a diamond tennis bracelet yesterday!" The girl eyed the shimmering bracelet on her wrist. "No, daddy doesn't know we did it! He's an old fool, he'll never know!" By this time, the whole club was looking at her. "Where am I? Mike told me to meet him at this small coffee shop called 'Starbucks'. What do you mean how come I don't know what 'Starbucks' is?! Well, you're a dumbass too!"

Amber looked down at her bag of 'Cheetos', she looked over to the other side of the street. She could swear she saw Chester Cheeto! He pointed up to the roof of the building. She looked up and saw pigeons. She looked back him. He nodded.

"You know what to do." He said.

She picked up her Cheetos bag. She put slyly put her hand in the bag, ate some, and quickly dropped some on the ground next to the girl. The pigeons flew right in front of the girl and started eating the Cheetos.

The stood up abruptly and screamed. "AHHHHH!!! SKY RATS!!!!" She jumped over the birds. "I have to go mom!" She yelled into the phone and ran off. "SKY RATS!!!!"

Amber, Hikaru, and Kaoru started laughing, while Kyoya just smirked, Honey and Mori just smiled and shook their heads, and Tamaki asked Haruhi what had happened. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

When the laughter died down and everyone finished their coffee, Kaoru turned to Amber. "So, Amber," He said. "What do we do now?"

"Go to the stores, of course!" She said. "Outdoor malls are so cool; there are alot of interesting stores."

They got up and walked around to the different stores, costume stores, sports stores, regular clothes store, and all the while the twins were going on about 'Mass production'. They passed a swimsuit store. A well known swimsuit store named 'Katarina's Eye Candy'.

"Excuse me!" A woman, who was standing behind the clerks desk, ran outside over them. They looked at her. The woman was very tall, 5'11, with long blonde hair and green/hazel eyes.

"Yes?" Asked Amber; looking up at the tall woman.

The twins eyes widened. "She's that model!" Said Hikaru.

"Katarina Kusow!" Said Kaoru.

"What's she doing in a place like this?" They both said, scratching their heads in wonder.

"Rich bastards..." Haruhi mumbled.

Katarina smiled at them and said. "Yes, I am. This is one of my stores. But listen, my models were supposed to be here to walk around advertising my swimsuits, but they never showed up. You guys look good. Do want to take their jobs and model my swimsuits around the promenade?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I don't know." He said. "Do we get something out of this-"

Tamaki interrupted him and took Katarina's hand. "We would never even dream of leaving a maiden like you in distress. What do you want us to do?"

Kyoya sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, this swimsuit is so kawaii!" Said Honey; looking the pink swim trunks with blue images of candy on them. He looked at Mori's swim trunks, which were dark blue with white and black hibiscus prints. "Your trunks look good too, right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"I suppose this won't be too bad." Said Kyoya, straightening out his solid onyx colored but detailed trunks. "Ms. Kusow said she would pay us advertising her swimsuits and provide outfits for our hosting events at a discount."

"Haruhi, Amber!" Tamaki wailed, practically clawing at the girls' changing room door. "What's taking you two so long?" He was sporting royal blue swim trunks, with two silver chains dangling around his waist.

Hikaru and Kaoru had picked out their own swim trunks. They were a shade of vanilla with black lettering. Kaoru's said 'Naughty' and Hikaru's said 'Naughtier'.

The girls' dressing room door opened. Amber and Haruhi walked out. Haruhi was in a white and blue sailor themed one piece swimsuit, but without a skirt, with a little sailor hat on her head. Amber was in a black halter bikini, with gold lining. Amber didn't know what fabric Katarina used for the swimsuit but the fabric felt like rubber and it was shiny and glittering. Everyone stopped talking.

"Wow..." Hikaru was the first to respond.

"You two look beautiful..." Said Kaoru.

Tamaki instantly grabbed a towel and covered Amber's body. "No daughter of mine will wear a bikini in public!" He said. He didn't notice her take the towel off when he had his back turned.

"So, you want her all to yourself?" Said Kaoru. "Pervert."

"I am not a pervert! No woman should show that much skin in public when she's not married! At least Haruhi's wearing a one piece!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Pervert!"

"Uh, guys?" Said Hikaru; watching the rest of their group leave out the door. "They've started already."

Tamaki and Kaoru looked up and ran outside, Kaoru grabbing Hikaru on the way.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, shall we split up?" Asked Amber. "To cover the whole promenade." Everyone nodded.

"How about groups of two?" Suggested Kaoru.

"That sounds fine." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru smiled at him, a plan forming in his head. "I'll go with Amber." He said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him, Tamaki glared at him.

"No!" He said. "I won't allow you to go off alone with my daughter! Who knows what you'll do with her!"

Kaoru ignored Tamaki and pulled Hikaru and Haruhi to each other. "You two should go together." He said to them.

"Huh?" Hikaru was confused, as was Haruhi. "Uh, okay?"

Tamaki fumed. "WHAT?! Not my other daughter too!"

Honey and Mori had already started and went to cover the west side of the mall.

Kyoya started walking in the other direction. "Come on, dad." He said, adjusting his glasses. Tamaki had no choice but to follow Kyoya. "I didn't realize I had so many children. Where has my youth gone?"

________________________________________________________________________

"You don't mind that I kind of forced you to come with me, right?" Asked Kaoru. Amber shook her head.

"No, it's fine." She smiled at him. "I don't mind."

She and Kaoru went to cover the south side of the promenade passing out flyers, cards, and modeling for every person they saw. They had fun doing so, talking and modeling playfully to each other. Amber, who would normally feel shy around guys, felt comfortable with Kaoru and didn't mind posing for him in her swimsuit.

"So, are you trying to get Haruhi and Hikaru together?" Amber asked, out of the blue.

Kaoru looked at her. Amber was shy at times, but she wasn't naive. "Yeah." He said. "Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi. He doesn't know how to express those feelings though, so I'm helping him."

"I see. Then why aren't we following them?"

Kaoru blushed. "Well...I just wanted..."

She smiled at him. "Why don't we take a break, Kaoru? We talked to about fifty people. Let's get some..." She looked around. She saw a churro stand. She gasped happily. "Churros!" She took his hand and dragged him over to the stand. She took some money out of her swimsuits halter top. Kaoru's face turned red.

"What kind do you want, Kaoru?" She asked.

"Don't you want me to pay, Amber M.? I have money." He said, face still red.

"No, I insist." She said. "I have a fairly well-paying job."

"Oh, strawberry then, thank you."

She turned to the vendor. "One strawberry and one chocolate, please."

Kaoru saw a group of guys stare at Amber a few feet away from them. Kaoru glared at them and put his left arm around Amber's waist. He pulled her close to him. Amber's face turned red. She didn't know what to say. She looked over and the group of guys and realized what he was doing.

She gave him the long strawberry roll-like pastry and started to eat her chocolate one. When they turned the corner, away from the guys, Kaoru let her waist go.

"There were some guys staring at you." He explained. She nodded.

"I saw them too. It's okay." She down at her churro. She never felt so naked when he took his arm off of her waist. She wanted him to do it again.

_**Later...**_

"Well, that was fun!" Said Tamaki. "We should go to an indoor commoner mall next!" He turned to the twins. "You two didn't do anything devious with my daughters, did you?"

The twins turned away from him. "We're not telling!" They said. Tamaki flipped.

"What do mean 'you're not telling'?!" He ranted. "What happened?! What did you do?!"

"Senpai..." Haruhi sighed.

Amber laughed. "Come on, Tamaki-senpai, don't be a spaz! Nothing happened." Tamaki sighed in relief.

"...That you know of..." Said Kaoru, smirking. The twins stuck their tongues out at him.

"What?!" Tamaki shouted and freaked out.

Amber sighed. "Too late..." She looked at Kaoru, he winked at her. Unfortunately, Tamaki saw it too.

"What did you do that for?!" He yelled.

"None of your business!" Kaoru laughed at him.

"Uh..." Said Haruhi. "Guys?"

"What's going on here?" A police officer walked up to them.

_Oh, crap..._They all thought, even Honey.

_**Don't worry readers. No one was arrested in the making of this story or in the story.**_


	7. That was no accident

**Hey, what's up, readers? Thank you Chibi Fox-chan, Mel, and HBP 12 for reviewing (I love reviews), Kitsune Barra Hime and ****Sliver Wolf Demon**** for adding this to their favorite stories list and darandomninja! You guys are awesome! I'm here with my 6****th**** chapter of 'Apple Blush'.**

**As for the voting. There's one vote for Kyoya, one for Kaoru, and one for Tamaki. We need a tiebreaker! So, don't be shy to vote for your favorite guy! I need a runner up guy also. Why? That's a secret.**

**Anyway, for the readers who don't know what a 'measure' is in music terms, it's a pattern of beats. Music conductors move their baton, their hands, or their foot (silently counting measures) to let them know when to start. By the way, I've been using Microsoft 'Word' and I've been using a comma for some sentences when I should have been using a ; (I don't know what it's called).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'The Math' by Hilary Duff.**

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

The girls were in the empty 'Music Room 5', practicing for Yuu's cousin's birthday party. Amber head miraculously stopped hurting, which seemed too good to be true for her. But, she had quickly put that out of her mind. Her thoughts were on practicing, that dream she had about that unknown boy...and that 'moment' she had with Kyoya, if you could even call that brief minute a 'moment'.

"You ready, Amber M.?" Asked Yuu; pulling her electric guitar strap over her head.

Amber nodded and turned on her microphone. "Yep."

Ran tapped her drum sticks on one another. "Alright!" She shouted. "Let's do this."

Miharu just smiled. She was a girl a few words and when she did say something it was short and to the point.

She tapped her foot gently, giving the girls a measure of time before she started singing.

"_You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss_

It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together

If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is * 69

Is it a minus or a plus?  
Does enough equal enough?  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here

Amber felt her headache come back, worse than ever, but she continued on singing, ignoring the throbbing pain.__

Sure I want someone to understand  
But I don't need the stress  
I'm not about being analyzed  
Like it's some kind of test

Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us

Her knees felt weak, but she didn't stop singing._ What's wrong with me?_ She thought, confused.__

If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is * 69

_Is it a minus or a plus?  
Does enough equal enough?  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

You can spend your whole life analyzing  
Justifying, quantifying, and dividing  
'Till there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes  
And kiss my lips and let it go  
Just let it flow  
It's what I'm waiting for

She felt dizzy, but she willed herself to stay still and not faint. The loud noise irritated her and made her head hurt worse.__

Don't have to be a genius  
To figure what's between us

If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is * 69

_Is it a minus or a plus?  
Does enough equal enough?  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here_

_If you can't do the math  
Then get out of the equation  
I am calling you back  
This is * 69  
_

_Is it a minus or a plus?  
Does enough equal enough?  
If you can't do the math  
Then nothing adds up  
Tell me why I'm here!_

_Tell me why I'm here!"_

Amber sighed, finally she could stop singing. She looked up at the girls.

"That rocked!" Said Ran; playing a little solo on her drums.

"We were great!" Said Miharu.

"Do you want to practice again, Amber M.?" Asked Yuu; smiling at me.

I couldn't bear singing again with this horrible headache. I shook my head. "No, Yuu. I don't feel so well. I think I'll go home." She looked worried for a second.

"Be careful on the way home then..." She said. "It's cold out there too, so I hope brought a warm coat."

I walked off of the stage. "I did, Yuu." I grabbed my bag and my coat, one of those black military jackets you would find in 'Alloy' magazine. "See you guys tomorrow." I said, walking out of the room. Even when I closed the door, I could still hear Ran's enthusiastic 'BYE!!!' in the hallway. I laughed to myself. She was quite a girl.

________________________________________________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V.- Haruhi)

As long as I had known Amber, she was accident-prone. It was minor things at first, like when she was twelve (after I had just met her) she had bumped into a fellow classmate during lunchtime and got food all over her uniform. She was embarrassed, when she told me later on, but she had laughed it off in front of everybody. She always said laughing it off made her feel better and it was no fun for bullies to laugh at her if she was already laughing. Then, a few months later, she got hit by a car (outrageous, right?). A homeless kitten wandered onto the road and sat down, Amber was a hopeless animal lover, so she ran into the street to get the kitten. Amber didn't see the car turn the corner and she had gotten hit. Luckily, the car wasn't going too fast, so she wasn't in critical condition. One day, when she was thirteen and started cooking thing that didn't go in the microwave, she was wearing a long sleeve sweater (REALLY long sleeves) and her left sleeve caught on fire. Fortunately, I was in the kitchen and doused the flame that was on Amber's sleeve.

I sighed quietly, I was in the school library studying. Tamaki-senpai was with me, there was big test coming up and he decided it was time to get serious and study. Occasionally, if he found something good in the book he would shout it aloud, accidentally of course. Then he would charm his way out of the situation when the librarian would confront him.

Something unnerved me, though. I couldn't stop thinking about Amber that something bad was going to happen to her. I closed my book.

"Senpai..." I said, looking up at him. He looked at me. "...I think Amber's in trouble."

His expression turned serious.

I continued. "Will you go with me, to look for her?"

He nodded and said. "I'll get my limo."

________________________________________________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V.- Amber M.)

While I walked on the sidewalk, on my way home, I saw everyone around me pull their coats tighter or rub their hands together. It was the beginning of spring and it was this cold. I however, felt hot beneath my military jacket. I shouldn't, the jacket wasn't that warm, but I did. I felt like it was 80 degrees. I still felt dizzy too.

I passed a store window, I looked at my reflection. My face was tinted red. What was wrong with me?

This old lady walked up to me. "Little girl, are you alright?" She asked, her voice was cracking with age. "You look flushed."

I smiled at her. "I'm alright, ma'am. It's just so cold." The answer seemed to satisfy the lady and she went in the store.

I sighed and continued walking. I crossed the street.

My headache had gotten worse and I stumbled, then fell. My arms didn't move as fast as I wanted them to and I hit head. The people passing by just looked, no one helped me, I didn't expect them to. They must've thought I was drunk.

I stood up again, checked to see if I was bleeding (I wasn't), and started walking. I felt like I had ran a marathon, tired and all of my body was hurting. My legs were sore, my chest, everything hurt!

I thought about what Haruhi would say if she knew I felt like this. _'You should've stayed in the hospital!_' She would say. _'You need to go back right now, Amber! Why did you leave? That was foolish!'_

I thought about what Summer would say. _'I asked you did you want to stay!' _She would shout. _'Were you feeling bad then? If you were, why didn't you say something?! Pack your stuff Amber, we're going back to the hospital and I don't care if you have to spend a month in there! You're staying until you're well!' _Summer was long winded.

I didn't want to confront either of them. I hated it when people got mad at me. It created a horrible feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake.

_I'll be alright._ I assured myself. _It's just a bad day._

I walked over to the nearest bench and plopped on it, my dizziness getting to me. I wanted to get up, I wanted to go home. But, it felt so good to finally sit down, I couldn't get up. I was pretty sure no one would kidnap me in broad daylight, so I let my eyes close. _Just for a minute._ I told myself. _I'm so tired. I'll close my eyes for a minute._

Five minutes passed.

.............................................

Then ten minutes.

................................................

Fifteen minutes.

......................................................

Twenty minutes.

...........................................................

Thirty minutes.

"Amber..." Someone called me. I barely heard them. I didn't move from my sleep. I felt so cold now.

"Amber!" The person yelled. I heard them, but I didn't want to wake up. I felt myself being carried. I shivered from the body heat emitted from that person.

"Amber, please!" The person shouted again, desperate this time. Someone laid me down on a soft, cushy, surface. I think it was a car seat. "Her head started bleeding again!"

"Haruhi, she's burning up!" Someone else said. "Her skin is so hot!"

"She's sweating." The first person said. I could hear a little better now. 'Take off her coat."

_Don't do that, I'm cold... _I wanted to say, but it came out differently.

"H-Haruhi..." I mumbled; my eyes still closed. I felt her gently take my hand. I opened my eyes a bit. My vision was a bit blurry. I saw golden yellow and chocolate brown, pools of violet and orbs of brown.

I saw that it wasn't Haruhi holding my hand, it was Tamaki.

"Senpai?" I asked, still coming out as a mumble.

"Yes, Amber, we're here." He smiled at me. "I'm here." I let my eyes closed again.

"Amber, try to stay awake." Said Haruhi. I opened my eyes again.

"We need to take her to a better hospital." Said Tamaki, talking to Haruhi. "I think there's something else wrong with her, not just a head injury." I saw Haruhi nod.

I felt so weird, I felt as if I wasn't there, like I'm just watching all this happen. As if all of this is a movie and I'm in the audience. I felt numb.

________________________________________________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Haruhi was reading 'Time' magazine in one of the Hospital's waiting rooms. Tamaki was looking at the huge fish tanks. He was gazing at the exotic fish. They had taken Amber to one of Kyoya's family's hospitals; even though they knew Amber would kill them when she found out the bill would be added to her debt at the Host Club.

Haruhi started tapping her foot on the ground, unknown to her. She did it subconsciously sometimes, when she was nervous, impatient, or mad.

Tamaki sighed. "You called Amber's mother right? I called the twins and told them and they told Honey and Mori-senpai."

Haruhi set down the magazine and looked at him. "Huh?" She said. "I called Summer."

"Right. Amber's mother."

"No." Haruhi shook her head. "Summer is Amber's foster mother. Her real mother died less than three years ago. Before she moved here."

Tamaki's eyes widened at bit. "O-Oh..." He said, looking away. "I see..."

Haruhi continued to read her magazine. She turned around when she heard several footsteps. It was rest of the club.

"How is she?" Asked Kaoru; walking up to Haruhi.

"We don't know yet." Haruhi sighed. "They're running test on her. The doctor is talking to her foster mother, Summer."

"'Foster mother'?" Asked Hikaru.

Kyoya, who already knew Amber's family situation, changed the subject. "I've told Amber's client, Yuu, what's going on." That was the only thing he could say. It was too silent and awkward to say anything else.

Honey started to cry and hugged Haruhi. "How did this happen, Haru-chan?" He cried. "She was fine the last time I saw her, right Takashi?"

The tall senior could only nod solemnly.

Kyoya looked over at the front desk. "I'm going to see what's going on." He said, walking over there.

Haruhi watched him. He spoke to the nurse at the front desk, after a few words she took him through double doors into the emergency area.

Thirty minutes passed. Haruhi saw Kyoya talking to Summer by the double doors. Haruhi looked closer. Summer wasn't crying, so that was a good sign, but she did look sad. Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his host smiles. He walked over to the group and sat on a chair.

"Amber has to stay in the hospital for week. There is something else wrong with her, other than that head injury." He said. "They say her blood was contaminated by some kind of poison and it messes with a person's body. It's curable, but the person contaminated by it suffers for a while. One minute you're hot, the next you're cold. Your body's defenses go down and you get sick easily. It also affects the eyesight, which explains why Amber was dizzy. They say they found traces of the poison on her forehead and hair." He narrowed his eyes. "So, we know for sure Amber getting hit in the head by that baseball was not an accident."

Everyone was quiet, but they were thinking the same thing. Charise. How could she go so far to be the best at a stupid sport?

"Can we see Amber M.?" Asked Kaoru. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, but for the first few days you have to wear rubber gloves and masks. To keep germs away, since she's in a fragile state." They nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V.- Tamaki)

My mind was running a black right now. I had only really known Amber for a month, but I cared for her alot, Haruhi too. I had never really felt this way towards a woman like I felt towards Amber and Haruhi, but I didn't know how to describe it. I called them my daughters, but I didn't want to just be a father figure to them. I had actually met Amber before, five years ago. I remember her buying éclairs for us to eat together. I remember that familiar smile. I remember buying her that silver necklace. She didn't remember me though. I had wished she did.

When Kyoya told me about Amber's condition I felt real anger for the first time towards a woman. How could someone, especially a woman, poison someone else? Why would Charise do that? No one else had a grudge against Amber.

"Senpai, come on." Said Haruhi; waving at me to follow her.

"Hai..." I said. When we arrived at the room. I saw that there was plastic covering Amber's bed. A blonde woman sat beside Amber's bed, reading a hair magazine. She looked to be in her early thirties. "Is that..."

"That's Amber's foster mother, Summer." Said Haruhi; putting on some gloves.

"I see." I said. Amber had lied about her mother still being alive. She was ashamed and embarrassed about not having a family. All she had was her foster mother. I know what it's like to lose a mother; I don't know whether mine is alive or dead. I've never met a girl who didn't have parents. All the girls he knew at Ouran and his past school in France had mothers and fathers. He wondered if it affected Amber in any way growing up without a father and living without a real mother for the past three years.

We walked into the room. Amber was looking at her skin, turning red with heat. That poison must've really messed with her body; it was pretty cold in the hospital room.

She looked up. "Hi, guys." She said, waving weakly. "Sorry you have to see me like this."

"No, it's fine!" I heard myself say. I walked over to her foster mother, Summer, and took her hands in mine. I smiled. "Hello, I am Tamaki Suoh. And you are, my lady?"

Summer smiled, but jerked her hands away from mine. "Someone who doesn't like cheesy lines." She said. "I'm Katie Lea Summerson, but you guys can call me Summer. I'm Amber's foster mother."

I saw Amber shift, uncomfortably, out of the corner of my eye after Summer said foster mother. Everyone knew her secret now.

I put my hands back at my side. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Summer-san." I said. She seemed nice enough but sort of stand-offish. When I stepped over to Amber I swore I heard Summer growl at me! I turned my head around, back to Summer. She was innocently reading her magazine. I turned back to Amber. _Maybe I was imagining it..._ I thought.

"Amber, are you alright?" I asked. It was bit awkward to talk to Amber when she was surrounded by thick plastic. I know it had to hurt her pride a bit for us all to see her like this. She seemed fragile on the outside, but strong inside as she was fighting back tears. I admired that in a woman.

"I'm fine." Said Amber, trying her best to be cheery about the situation. Her voice didn't break one bit. "I feel normal now. What's up with you guys?"

"Don't change the subject." Haruhi looked at her seriously. Haruhi knew Amber was lying. "Amber, you know why we're here. You better stay in the hospital this time!" She said. "And you shouldn't hang around that Charise girl either! She's bad news!"

I heard Amber sigh, she knew Haruhi was right. Then I saw something else in her eyes, anger. I looked closer, but it left as quick as it came and all I saw was calmness. The only time I had seen anger in Amber's eye was when she thought those two goon-like students made Haruhi cry. Before then, it was hard to believe someone as shy and calm as Amber was capable of anger.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Ten days later...**_

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Amber M., I'm so glad you're okay now!" Amber's clients surrounded her table as they doted on her.

"Are you really okay now?" Asked Yuu. Ran was close to tears.

"Yeah, are you 100%?" Asked Miharu.

Amber smiled at all of them. She looked healthy. "Yes, girls." She said. "The doctors cured me. I'm all better now."

Kyoya walked up to the table and put on a host smile for the girls. "I'm glad so many of you care about Amber's well-being, but the Host Club is closing now." The girls smiled and gawked at him then got up to leave. Yuu, Ran, and Miharu stood up and waved at Amber. She smiled and waved back.

When the girls left Amber plopped down, closed her eyes, and sighed, relieved. Her being sick had brought in more clients than she ever had, so it was a hassle to entertain all of them. She also felt nervous about how the club would club her now. When she arrived at school it was bit awkward at first. The twins treat her like their toy anymore, Kyoya didn't tease her, Tamaki didn't tackle her in a bear hug, and Honey didn't hug her at all. They treated her like she was glass they didn't want to break. Was it because she hospital? Or maybe it was because she didn't have real parents. It made her feel sad and left out.

She suddenly felt crushed and opened her eyes. She realized she was being crushed in a bear hug by not just Tamaki, but Honey and the twins. Haruhi sat down beside her, smiling.

"Welcome back, Amber." She said.

"Ami-chan, we're glad you're alright." Said Honey.

Kyoya sat on the other side of Amber. He looked at her. "Why do you look so sad, Amber?" He said. "You should be happy. You paid off your hospital bill in one day because of all those clients." Amber looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Said Honey, standing up. "Are you upset because of earlier? We were making sure you were okay. We didn't think of you any differently."

Mori, who was standing behind the couch, patted Amber on the head, smiling.

The twins stood up, Kaoru pulling Tamaki away with them. Tamaki pouted.

"Amber, you shouldn't feel sad." Said Hikaru.

"Because no matter what happens, you'll always be the same Amber to us." Said Kaoru.

Amber was speechless. In all of her life she never had friends that cared about her like they did. "Thanks you guys." She said, smiling.

Tamaki smiled at her. "What are friends for?" He said.

Amber stood up. "Wanna go get ice cream, my treat?" She said.

"Sure, but I'll pay this time."

"No, I insist."

Tamaki put his hands on his hips. "Amber M., the man should pay."

She didn't say anything. Those words sound so familiar to her. Where did she hear those words before? Her eyes widened with realization. _'That's a bit backwards isn't it, Princess of few words. The man should pay.' _The boy in her dream had said that.

"Well, then." Tamaki said, smiling triumphantly. "It's settled. I'll pay and we will eat commoner ice cream!"

"Alright!" The twins jumped up and down.

Amber snapped out of her 'spaz' moment and smiled at them. No one noticed the door open.

"...Excuse me." A timid voice beckoned. Everyone looked towards the door. Silence filled room. The one girl no one expected to see stood there.

Tamaki kept a calm face. "Host Club hours are over." He said. "And remember what I told you earlier, Ms. Charise?" Amber tensed up for a moment. "You are banned until you are proven innocent in the poisoning of fellow our club member, Amber. So, are you here to confess or...?"

Charise looked up at him, remorse all over her face. She sighed. "About that..."

________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger! Sorry to end it here but I always wanted to do that. So, did you like this chapter? Was it too dramatic too fast? Well this is in the 'drama' category! Anyway, here are the poll results so far.**

**Tamaki (1)**

**Kyoya (1)**

**Kaoru (1)**

**I took out the other candidates; the story isn't really focusing on them. But, I need a tiebreaker! So, watch T.V., review, do whatever, just go have fun!**


	8. Charise's Confession

**Yo! What's up? Here's the 7th Chapter. I want to thank everyone who review and added my story to their lists! Thank you Blood Zephyr, Yours by Moonlight, Akari Akizuma, XxFallingxxAngelxX, AuroraxHime, snowowl94 and 101ChOcOlAtE CAKE! You guys are awesome! Anyway, these are the results for the poll so far:**

**Kaoru (4)**

**Kyoya (3)**

**Tamaki (2)**

**I wonder who'll win?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Previously on 'Apple Blush':_

"_Sure, but I'll pay this time."_

"_No, I insist."_

_Tamaki put his hands on his hips. "Amber M., the man should pay."_

_She didn't say anything. Those words sound so familiar to her. Where did she hear those _

_words before? Her eyes widened with realization. 'That's a bit backwards isn't it, Princess of few words. The man should pay.' The boy in her dream had said that._

"_Well, then." Tamaki said, smiling triumphantly. "It's settled. I'll pay and we will eat commoner ice cream!"_

"_Alright!" The twins jumped up and down._

_Amber snapped out of her 'spaz' moment and smiled at them. No one noticed the door open._

"_...Excuse me." A timid voice beckoned. Everyone looked towards the door. Silence filled room. The one girl no one expected to see stood there._

_Tamaki kept a calm face. "Host Club hours are over." He said. "And remember what I told you earlier, Ms. Charise?" Amber tensed up for a moment. "You are banned until you are proven innocent in the poisoning of fellow our club member, Amber. So, are you here to confess or...?"_

_Charise looked up at him, remorse all over her face. She sighed. "About that..."_

________________________________________________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Well, Ms. Charise?" Asked Tamaki.

Charise looked at Amber, sadly. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I didn't know my servants went that far as to poison you. I told them to just make sure you could never play volleyball again, not torture you. I'm so sorry!" She was crying by now. She got on her knees while the hosts stared, stunned at her change of demeanor.

Amber stepped forward a few steps, but didn't dare to get any closer to her. "Charise..." She said. "Why would you do that to anyone? Like when you ruined that other girl's ability to play basketball by sabotaging the hoop!"

Charise cried harder. "Because..." She paused. "My family expects me to be the best at what I do. If I don't, they verbally abuse me and then they don't talk to me for a week or more! I have two older sisters and three older brothers who all excel at what they do! I have no talents! I don't even like sports! I only played basketball and volleyball because those were my dad's favorites sports. So, I thought if I was better than everyone else at those sports, my family would finally accept me!"

"Your parents abuse you just because your not as good as your siblings?" Asked Haruhi; wide eyed.

Kyoya didn't say anything, but he knew how she felt.

Charise nodded. "Even my sisters and brothers don't like me. I'm a stranger in my own home! Just because I'm a no-talent nobody! I was jealous and I brought out my anger on you, Amber! I'm so sorry!"

Amber knelt down next to her. "Charise," She said; softly. "You do have talents."

Charise looked up at her, teary eyed. She expected Amber to yell at her or not speak to her anymore. The host were speechless too, except Haruhi. She had expected this sort of behavior from Amber, but was it wise to trust Charise so quickly?

"You play volleyball so well." Continued Amber. "That's considered a talent. And I'm sure you're good at alot of other things too. You just have to try them. You need to show your family that you're special too. That your just as good as your siblings, if not better."

Amber stood up. She motioned for Charise to stand up too. "Charise, I forgive you. As long as you never harm anyone else again." Charise nodded, happily.

"Thank you, Amber." She said. Having nothing else to say Charise gave a small wave and left.

Haruhi walked up to Amber. "Are you sure it was okay to forgive her so quickly?"

Amber looked at Haruhi. "Yeah, I think she meant what she said."

Tamaki was teary eyed. "Oh, I'm so proud!" He said. "My daughter has learned forgiveness!" He turned to Kyoya. "Aren't you proud mother?"

Kyoya smirked and sat on a chair, taking his laptop off of a nearby table. "Yes dad, but as Haruhi said it might not be wise to trust Charise. She's as two faced as they come. I wouldn't trust her."

"It'll be fine guys." Said Amber. "At least I can play volleyball again."

________________________________________________________________________

_Grecian Tea Party_

_The next day..._

"We're going to do a Greek god theme?" Amber was sitting on one of the couches at the club. "That's nice." She put her MP3 players headphones in her ear.

"Nice?" Kaoru sat next to her. "It's going to be cool. Not **just** nice. Especially with the costumes mom designed."

Hikaru, who was standing next to Haruhi, leaned on the wall. "Don't waste your breath, Kaoru. You know Amber doesn't get excited about anything. Just like Haruhi or Kyoya-senpai."

"I do get excited about some things." Said Amber; crossing her legs. "Just not about many things."

Kaoru put his arm around Amber's shoulder, only to have Tamaki pull it off.

"Kaoru, don't flirt with your sister!" Tamaki wailed. Kaoru put his left arm back on Amber.

"She's not my sister!" Kaoru shot back. "It's Amber's shoulder, and she's not objecting."

Amber blushed. "It's okay, Tamaki-senpai. I don't think Kaoru is really flirting with me."

Kaoru held Amber's left cheek with his right hand and pulled her face towards his. He whispered into her ear. "Are you sure about that?" Amber's face turned apple red.

Tamaki freaked out and pulled Kaoru away from Amber and placed him next to Hikaru. He sat Haruhi next to Amber on the couch. "There!" He said. He glared at Kaoru. "Don't inappropriately touch your sister!"

The twins smirked.

"But she's not really our sister." They said.

"You can't protect Amber forever, boss." Said Hikaru; causing Tamaki to freak out again.

"Because once we graduate..." Said Kaoru. The twins smirked. Kaoru crossed his arms. "...who says I'm not going to upgrade her status from 'toy' to 'girlfriend'?"

Tamaki covered his ears. "I can't hear you!" He shouted; childishly.

Amber turned up the volume on her MP3 player, trying to ignore them too. Her blush just left her face, she didn't want it back.

"Deny it all you want," Said Kaoru. ", but it can happen."

Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "All I ask, Kaoru, is that you don't forget your older brother when you get a girlfriend."

Kaoru immediately put his arms around Hikaru. "Hikaru, I would never forget you." He said; dramatically. "She'll never tear us apart." He leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder and looked at Amber. She blushed again under his intense gaze. Her headphones couldn't drown out the next sentence he said. "Even in our most _private_ moments I may be focused on her, but I'm thinking of you..."

Amber could've died right there.

Tamaki was dying inside. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled; grabbing at his hair. "Mother, help me!"

Kyoya, who had said nothing throughout the whole thing, closed his laptop. He adjusted his glasses and stood up. "Okay, children stop harassing your father. The club starts in thirty minutes and we need to get dressed." The rest of the club nodded and Tamaki tried to recover from his spaz moment.

(1st Person P.O.V.- Amber)

I sighed and stood up from the couch. I touched my cheek. My face was still hot from blushing. I didn't know that I could blush so easily, but Kaoru always made me blush. He didn't even have to try sometimes, like when he protected me from those guys at the Promenade.

"Amber." Someone called out to me. I turned my head and saw Kaoru, smiling at me. He held out two colorful orange boxes. "These are for you, it's your costume."

_That's weird..._ I thought. _He never called me 'Amber' before._

I smiled back at him, careful not to blush. "Thank you." I took them from his hands and opened it. I pulled out a pure white Roman goddess dress, a white sash, gold bangles, and a gold necklace. In the other box was knee length gold colored Grecian sandals. It was an Aphrodite (Venus) robe. I looked back up at him. "Wow, this is beautiful." I said.

His smile widened. "Your welcome." He said. "It's a 'Hitachiin' design. My mom is a fashion designer."

I looked at the roman robe up and down. "That's really cool. She's good."

Kaoru suddenly smirked, deviously. "You know, you can have the whole set, if you do something for me." His eyes held that mischievous glint.

I was almost afraid to ask. "What do I have to do?"

He put his right hand on my left shoulder and leaned down, to the side of my head. "Go on a date with me." I blushed. What's with all the blushing today?

I swore I saw Tamaki peek out of his dressing room to look around, suspiciously. He finally went back in the dressing room.

Kaoru, who was snickering at the blonde, turned back to me. "So, what do you say?"

I looked up at him. I've never been on a date before. I wasn't sure if Summer would even let me date someone. I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

Kaoru's smirk turned into a smile and he let go of my shoulder. "Good." He said. "How about I pick you up Sunday at six?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." I always just ate Cornidos (Doridos) and played Mirrors Edge on Sundays.

He turned around. "Okay then, I should let you change before Kyoya lectures both of us." With that, he walked into the dressing room that Hikaru was using.

I smiled a bit to myself and walked into the dressing room I shared with Haruhi. I can't believe I was going on first date Saturday. I wonder how will Summer react?

________________________________________________________________________

_Later..._

"Wow, Amber M.!" Exclaimed Ran. "You look so beautiful in that Aphrodite robe!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks. I think for Halloween I'll be Eris." I put one finger to my chin in wonder. My clients gasped.

"The Goddess of Chaos?!" They shouted.

"I bet you'll commit all kinds of tricks on Halloween if you're Eris." Said Yuu.

My smile turned into a smirk. "Oh, I have a few things in mind." My gaze turned to Tamaki, who was successfully pulling off his 'Prince' routine with a blushing client. He turned to me and gave a little wave.

I turned back around. _Poor innocent spaz..._ I thought. _Too bad I'm going to have to scare the crap out of him on Saturday._

________________________________________________________________________

**So, did you like it? I'm sorry it was so short, but I've been leaving you guys hanging for more than a week so I just decided to put this chapter out. I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next week.**


	9. It's interactive story time!

**Hey, guys! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter, it's a note. I want to thank Himitsu, childish-person, StarnightX (nice user name), NinetailsGirl09, serrina-chan (she typed a very good review, thanks), and seeweedgirl. I want to especially thank my two time reviewers (Reviewing twice let's me know that you really like the story), Yours by Moonlight and XxFallingxxAngel. All of you guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, I want to make this story a little interactive, so my readers will have fun. So, I need some ideas for the pranks Amber's going to play on the host club for Halloween. I need one idea for each host, including Haruhi. I ****will**** give you credit for your idea in the disclaimer. No pressure, if I don't receive enough ideas I'll come up with them on my own.**

**I also need three OC's that will work at Amber's usual go-to prank shop 'Wacky World of Pranks' (a manager and two clerks), three OC's that work with Amber at the restaurant/club she works at 'Club Ice' (an owner and a sous chef and a waitress). The owner of the club is one of Summer's regular Salon clients. I also need (this is the last thing) three OC's to work at Summer's salon 'Golden Goddess Salon and Spa' (two stylists and one client). I need a small background story for the OC's also. That's about it and as I said earlier, I ****will**** give you credit in the disclaimer. The deadline is Saturday.**

**By the way, the results for the poll are:**

**Kyoya (5)**

**Kaoru (4)**

**Tamaki (2)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Pink**

**______________________________________________________________________________**


	10. The REAL Chapter 9 Twitter

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot on my plate these past months, but I will finish this story. Anyway, this chapter is a bonus because I have a total writers block for the Halloween chapter. For some reason Fanfic won't let me put the 'at' signs in the story, I need that for the twitter stuff. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Normal day, I showered, ate and fed the cat. Anyway, I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool, have discovered Twitter. Straightforward ain't it? Anyway, what's so great about tweeting? Why does someone want to know if you're eating cereal or out on a date with your boyfriend? Tamaki convinced Haruhi and I to make Twitter profiles.

_**TheRomanticTamaki**__ MsAmMcCool Haru-chan hey what are u guys doing? I'm getting my hair shampooed_

Like we needed to know that…

_**Haru-chan **__TheRomanticTamaki Senpai, I'm tired of you asking what we're doing every 10 minutes!_

_**SweetasHoney **__Haru-chan MsAmMcCool TheRomanticTamaki Mori-senpai1.0 Why do half of these girls that follow me message me pics of their butts?_

To this, no one answered for ten whole minutes.

_**Mori-senpai**__ SweetasHoney Just ignore them…_

_**TheHitachiinTwins **__Some girls here in Twitterland have their own phone sex lines ;) Kaoru_

_**TheHitachiinTwins **__I know. I called one of them. The girl I talked to was wild! Saucy Sara proved that you can do anything over the phone! Hikaru_

_**Haru-chan **TheHitachiinTwins__Could you guys not talk about that?_

_**TheHitachiinTwins **__Hikaru u called a p-phone sex line and had some CHEAP callgirl talk dirty to you…why didn't u talk 2 me? I'm hurt. Kaoru_

_**TheHitachiinTwins**__ Kaoru you know I was only joking. I would never call some cheap phone sex line when I have you to give me all the sweet words I need._

_**Haru-chan**__ Oh my God..._

_**MsAmMcCool **__Haru-chan Haruhi, delete your profile fast!_

_**OotoriKyouya **__MsAmMcCool Haru-chan I can't allow you to do that. Every Host Club member MUST have a Twitter profile for publicity._

_**OotoriKyouya **__No matter how stupid it is…_

_**Haru-chan**__ Amber I'm trying to delete it, but it won't do it…what's going on?_

_**MsAmMcCool**__ I'm trying too…Damn the power of the Shadow King!_

_**TheRomanticTamaki**__ I'm eating cereal._

On that alone Tamaki got 100 more followers.

_**OotoriKyouya **__TheRomanticTamaki__We don't need to know that Tamaki…_

_**MsAmMcCool**__ Why don't we save this fascinating convo for tomorrow?_

_**Haru-chan**__ I agree_

_**OotoriKyouya**__ Yes let's_

_**TheHitachiinTwins**__ Alright whatever Hikaru&Kaoru_

_**Mori-senpai**__ Mm-hm_

_**TheRomanticTamaki **__Okay…Twitter-haters…_

_**SweetasHoney **__This girl just sent me a pic of some furry thing_

No one tweeted again for a few days.

The next day I went to shower, eat breakfast, listen to Summer bitch and moan about her new witchy client and feed the cat…until I realized I have no cat…what the hell have I been feeding?

**Well, did you guys like it? For all you Twitter fans I have a Twitter profile, CandiesCloset, follow me if you want. Anyway, since this is the real chapter 9 you guys can still vote for the guy you want Amber to be paired with. Here are the current results:**

**Kyoya (5)**

**Kaoru (4)**

**Tamaki (2)**


	11. Batteries

**How you doin'? lol Sorry about that guys, I've been watching a lot of 'Wendy Williams' lately.**

**Thank you serrina-chan, XxBreakingxxPointxX, Himitsu, taylor hitachiin, JoanneD., xXxThe Infamous JackelxXx (for reviewing and creating the OC Mintaro Kadin, who will debut in this chapter), SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGel (Thanks, you submitted a nice idea, but I couldn't use it), rebekah kerley, Chibi Fox-chan, WerewolvesMoon, NinetailsGirl09 (who created Jean Eddie Petty, who will debut in the next main chapter), Dark Princess Araisa, and hinatafan66 for reviewing!**

**Thanks, for voting you guys Kyoya has won the poll (with 8 votes); therefore he will be paired with Amber. But remember, there will be multiple endings and RPG chapters. FYI: This chapter will lead to RPG chapters. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Ouran Host Club', Jean Eddie Petty (who will debut in the next main chapter), or Mintaro Kadin (who will be introduced in this chapter).**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10: 9 to 5_

(Amber's P.O.V.)

You know, nothing beats a nice Saturday afternoon watching T.V. and eating a nice bowl of mac' and cheese. No Summer, no Host Club, no school, no Host Club, no homework, no Host Club. Did I mention no Host Club? Velvet (Yes, 'Velvet'), the very blonde haired cat that I've been feeding (Summer had brought it in some time ago off the street) hopped up on the couch and watched T.V. with me.

"_Next time, on 'The Bad Girls Club'…"_ Uh, oh….My favorite show was ending. (Sigh) Time to channel surf.

After I went past 'Oprah', 'Tyra', and 'Ellen', the phone rang. I leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the phone.

"Moshi, moshi?" I answered.

"Hey, Amber," Haruhi was on the other line. "The club is over here and they want to go grocery shopping, do you want to come?" _Hmmm, stay here and be comfortable in my apartment or go with Haruhi and be tormented by the club? _My Aunt Flo came to town today, I can't do that!

"Hold on a minute, Haruhi, someone's on the other line." I muted the phone and petted Velvet. "You're a cat." I cooed to her. I unmuted the phone and started crying. "Haruhi!" I wailed.

"Amber?!" Said Haruhi; alarmed.

"I have to deal with this!" I cried.

"Amber, what's wrong?!"

"I can't…" I hung up and smiled. Haruhi can deal with them. _What? I'm a good friend….She wasn't in danger. _I noticed there was an infomercial for sick children on.

"_Now, I want you to remember folks: These children are dying." The man on channel said._

"Dying like...things that are dying." I tried to change the channel, but the remote wouldn't work. I tapped the remote.

"_I'm going to show you some footage of little Peter." A little boy on crutches appeared. "Peter is ten years old and has leukemia."_

"Batteries…" I mumbled. "Um…" _Damn these buttonless widescreens Summer blew her last paycheck on!_

"_You may be able to flip away, but we can't. We're going to be visiting with these children for 48 hours."_

"No…" I stood up and stepped closer to the T.V., trying to turn the channel.

"_These disturbing images don't have to be real; you can make all of this go away with just a few dollars."_

"Oh my God, he's right." I emptied my pockets and used some of my money to cover up the T.V. screen with tape. "That solves that problem…If I'm ever gonna change channel again I'm going to have to get some batteries." I told Velvet. I guess I, Amber Brie Katie Diana McCool will have to go to the store myself. I grabbed my purse, strolled out the door and saw Haruhi walking to the store by herself and the club and her father stalking after her. I swear they have nothing better to do. Since Summer's salon is only few blocks from here she walks there and leaves the SUV here. I decided to drive to the Mega Mart instead of walk. I got in the van, started it and drove in Haruhi's direction. To help Haruhi and partly mess with the 'stalkers' minds, I slowed down and rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey, Haruhi!" I shouted; loud enough so that she could hear me.

She looked over at the car. "Amber?" She said; walking over to the window. I smiled when I noticed Tamaki and Haruhi's dad throwing a fit in the rearview mirror; they thought I was stranger danger.

"Get in." I said. "I'll take you to the store." Haruhi opened the door and got in the passenger's seat. I started driving again.

"I thought you hated driving…" Said Haruhi; eyeing me suspiciously. "And what was wrong with you on the phone?"

"I do hate driving, but this is an emergency." I said; ignoring her second question. "You know you're being stalked, right?"

Haruhi looked in the side mirror on her side and saw the 'stalkers' trail behind in a limo. "I know." She sighed.

_**Batteries**_

_At the Mega Mart…_

"I'm going to the counter for batteries." I said. Haruhi nodded and went to get groceries. I walked to the counter. "Hi!" I greeted the guy at the counter, a pale-ish, pastey-looking guy.

"Hello." He greeted back.

"I need batteries, please." I told him; knowing full well that the batteries were right beside me.

"Okay, well, they're right there." He said; pointing to them.

"Okay, I need four of them." I smiled; innocently. He looked at me for a minute and leaned forward and struggled to reach the four-pack of batteries, finally he got them and put them on the counter.

He scanned them. "$3.49" He told me.

I looked in my purse. "Okay, I have…. $3.00?" I frowned. _Oh, crap…_, I thought. I smiled again, put the money on the counter and hoped my girlish charm would convince this guy to let the batteries go for only three dollars. I stared up at him with the sweetest look I could conjure on my face.

He frowned and slid the batteries away from me. "Then I can't give you these batteries…"

_Damn it…_ "I-I need these batteries, dude! Okay? My apartments been flooded with upsetting images….Sick children! And not 'Oh, I have to stay home from school'! Like_** dying**_ sick kids…" I pointed to a donation box with the leukemia kid on it. "…like him!" Then it struck me… (Cue the sad music) "Oh, my God…He's dying…I guess I'm not the only one in the world with problems…" The guy shook his head. I put the three bucks in the donation box, sighed, and walked off to find Haruhi. I'll beg Summer for some money later. Maybe I shouldn't have used most of my money to cover up the T.V…. I looked down an aisle and saw Haruhi's 'stalkers', but they were missing somebody…

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Kyoya. "Here." He said; giving me a pack of batteries. "You'll have no problem working off $3.49 at the club." He smiled at me. A little bit, but it was a smile. Oh, no wait…it's still a smirk.

"Thanks…Kyoya." I said; looking up at him. "You always surprise me, you know?" I looked away before I started to blush.

"How so, Amber?" He asked; smirk **now** a little smile.

"I never expected you to be so nice to me." I laughed a bit. "There aren't any merits in buying me batteries."

"There are merits." His gaze became gentle. "You just haven't figured it out yet." Haruhi walked up to us, with bags of grocery and Kyoya's face morphed into his regular stoic look.

"I'm ready if you are Amber." She said. I nodded and said goodbye to Kyoya. We walked out of the store and got in the car. I started the car.

"Uh, Amber?" Said Haruhi.

I thought the car was in reverse, so I hit the gas and the car, which was parked head first infront of the store, went forward instead of reverse into the brick wall of the store, totaling the front of the car. Haruhi sat there, mouth wide, as did I. The twins, who were outside with the rest of the 'stalkers' couldn't help but laugh. I looked up at nothing really and whispered. "I crashed…" (Cue sad, hopeful music)

"_I just tried to go home from the store…" I thought/sang._

"_But, I crashed instead…_

"_I just tried to get home safely…_

"_I crashed instead…_

"_And I wish it never happened, that's what I wish._

"_And I also wish so many things… __**(A clip of a fat kid holding balloons came up.)**_

"_I wish every child had a mother…_

"_That's what I wish._

"_I wish we could love one another…_

"_If I had one wish._

"_And I wish all the nations belonged to one world, __**(A picture of the police faded in)**_

"_And our only religion was 'Love'. __**(A clip of an old lady appeared)**_

"_And I wish the retarded…were resmarted…_

"_That's what's I wish._

"_That's what I wish."_

"Amber, wake up!" Said Haruhi; shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw Haruhi and the club around me, in the parking lot. Haruhi's dad was holding me up. "What happened?" I asked.

"After we crashed, you screamed 'Summer's gonna kill me!' and you passed out. So, Mori-senpai had to pull you out of the car."

"Oh…" I mumbled. We looked over at the sound of the emergency airbags finally blowing up in the car. The car wasn't in a really bad shape…Was it? I sighed and for no apparent reason looked over at a little diner. Oh, Cheeseburgers! I looked over at the bakery next door. Oh, baked goods!

Read on if you want Amber to eat some cheeseburgers.

**Stop!** And go to Chapter A to go to the next day, the day of the date with Kaoru. **(Note: Chapter A might take a few days for me to finish, sorry guys)**

**Stop!** And Go to Chapter B to make Amber go to the bakery.

"Well," I said. "If I'm going to break the news to Summer that I semi-totaled the car, I might as well have some food in my belly."

Tamaki perked up. "I think we all could use some commoner food." He announced.

Haruhi grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Damn'.

_The Next Day…_

The next day, everyone in the club was sick with food poisoning from that diner. Not a good first impression on commoner food. Summer was too busy taking care of me to be mad about the car. I still had the duty of calling in sick to work though. So, after my post-throwing up nap, I felt good enough to call work and tell them why I didn't come in today. I waited as the phone dialed.

"Moshi, moshi?" My co-worker Mintaro Kadin answered. Mintaro went to Ouran with Haruhi and I and only worked at 'Club Ice' to get on her father's (the owner of a chain of ballet schools in America, Europe and Japan) nerves. Another thing she did to get on her father's nerves was start a Screamo band, which he hated because he loved classical music. She was also an American, like I was.

"Mintaro, I'm sick!" I wailed. "I can't come in today…"

"You're really sick this time?" She said. "You're not just faking it?"

"No, I'm for real." I smiled.

"For reals?" She said; I could just see her smiling on the other end.

"Totally."

"Alright, I'll tell the boss."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." She hung up. I hung up also and laid back down. I was never going to hear the end of this from the club tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks, for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was inspired by an episode of 'The Sarah Silverman Program'. Remember: This is an RPG chapter, so go Chapter A (Kaoru's chapter), B (Tamaki's chapter), or just continue to the next chapter if you love yourself some Amber/Kyoya.**


	12. Chapter B

**For the eleventh chapter, I'll have Amber introduce it. Thanks, for reading you guys!**

**Amber: Okay, people it's the eleventh chapter and we have a lot to cover. (A clip of Haruhi comes up) That's Haruhi; she's my 'bestie' in the whole world. (Summer) That's Summer; she's my awesome guardian and if I need money she makes it. (Tamaki) That's Tamaki and as you can see by his romantic demeanor, he's a douche. (Kyoya) That's Kyoya; he's smart…. (Hikaru & Kaoru) Those are the twins; they're cool and mean. (Honey & Mori) Here's Honey and Mori; they're sweet…. (A phone) Some people call me on the phone. (A T.V.) I love T.V…. (Some guy) That's just some guy, I don't know who that it….What are we doing this for? Does anyone know what this is for? ****Oh, yeah and if you're very sensitive to the topic of crack comedy, drunk comedy, or corpses, this chapter isn't for you.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter B- Amber/Tamaki version of 'Batteries'**_

_Well, if I'm going to tell Summer I totaled the car I might as well have some food in my belly._ Amber thought and walked into the bakery. She looked inside the glass display case and saw some éclairs. She dug her hands into her pockets. "Oh, fag…" She mumbled. She forgot that she donated her last few dollars to that leukemia kid. The brunette girl at the counter just rolled her eyes and chewed her gum.

"A box of éclairs, please my princess." Someone said. Amber saw Tamaki, who must've came in right after she did, give the girl some money. He turned to her and smiled. "Remember, Diana? The man should pay." He lifted up the bear necklace around Amber's neck, gently, to look at it.

"Thank you, Tamaki." Said Amber. "I remember now…that I met you all those years ago." She noticed Tamaki's face get closer to hers.

"I was hoping you would, my princess." …_Okay, this moment is getting a bit too serious…_ Amber thought.

As soon as the girl put the box of éclairs on the counter Amber quickly turned away from Tamaki and grabbed the box. "Oh, look! The éclairs are ready! Let's go share them with everyone!" Amber said; in an unusually high voice. She was embarrassed. Tamaki smiled warmly at this and followed her out of the bakery back to the rest of the club…and Haruhi's father.

_The following Monday…_

(Amber's P.O.V.)

After the club let out and we found out this yakuza guy, Casanova or Bossanova or whatever wanted Mori-sempai to teach him whatever (I don't know, I wasn't listening. I was kind of in my own little corner thinking), I started to think about yesterday. I was an inch away from my first kiss. Why would I move? Most girls would kill for that chance, especially with Tamaki! I would love for a boy I liked to kiss me, right? Wait! Maybe he wasn't trying to kiss me….Maybe that was just Tamaki turning on his host charm. He likes Haruhi….Why would he ever like a stone cold, anti-man, poor shmuck like me? I wish I could get close to a guy….What was wrong with me?

_(Flashback…)_

"_Okay, your satellite cables in and I installed the movies channels." The cute cable announced._

"_Hold on, wait a minute!" I said; getting up off of the couch. "We can't afford those!"_

_The guy smiled. "Well, you can have them for free…for a kiss."_

_I looked at him, brow raised. "What is that a challenge?" I stepped closer to him. "Bring it."_

_He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss my lips, but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek. He opened his eyes and back away._

"_I-I, uh….The movie channels are on me…" He said; grabbing his stuff._

_I turned back around as if nothing happened. "Cool…" I said._

_(Another flashback)_

"_Hey, Amber," Said the popular boy at my and Haruhi's last school, Hideki. "Can I have your cell phone number?"_

"_I don't have a cell phone…" I said. Just then, 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga started playing on my Blackberry. Hideki frowned. "That's not mine…" I gave the phone to Haruhi, who was standing next to me. "It's hers."_

_(Another flashback)_

_I was walking to music class and overheard some boys sitting in an empty classroom talking about me one day._

"_What do you think about that Amber McCool?" Asked a boy I didn't know._

"_I think she's kinda cute." Said Hideki. "I have a thing for shy girls."_

"_I don't know…" Kento, the class president (one of the geekiest boys in the school, but I really liked him anyway), said. "I like her friend Haruhi more. There's really nothing special about Amber. She's not that pretty, just kind of cute. And she's not that smart. She's lucky she grew out of her old annoying high-pitched voice this year and can sing now, because that's the only thing she has going for her."_

_(Flashback end)_

Mmmm….Nope! I still don't know why I'm so awkward around boys….Anyway….I've never been close to a guy before, emotionally or physically. Maybe it was because I never knew my father. Like Haruhi has a problem making female friends besides myself and is so tomboy-ish, because she lost her mom at an early age. I never tried to get close to a guy either.

I looked over at that Bossanova guy. The club was busy ignoring him and he was sitting idly on the couch. He was kind of cute. Maybe I can try to get close to him, since Tamaki likes Haruhi. Oh no! He looked at me! I can't! I turned and looked out the window, he looked at his hands. I slowly turned my head back around, so did he. Damn! We both turned our faces away from each other at the same time. I turned back around and saw Haruhi talking to Bossanova- no Kasanoda! Right, his name is Kasanoda! Anyway, now Haruhi's talking to Kasanoda. What, is she going to steal him away from me too? I mentally slapped myself. He was never mine in the first place. And Haruhi is my best friend. _Aw, forget it…_I thought, looking back out of the window. A few minutes later someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Kasanoda.

"Oh, hi…" I greeted; giving him a shy smile.

"Hey," He 'attempted' to smile back, but it was kind of scary/hot/adorable. "I-I just n-noticed you over here and I never met you before….I'm Kasanoda Ritsu."

"Right! Yeah…" I looked down at the floor, as did he. "I'm McCool Amber….Amber McCool….Say it however you want…. I'm 'The Girl Next Door' type." We both looked at each other and smiled. (Cue sweet music)

"Bossa Nova-kun!" Tamaki called. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Kasanoda away from me. (Cue record scratching) _Damn…_I thought. I almost had enough guts to finish a whole sentence in front of him….

"I'm going outside for a minute." I announced to the club, who were busy putting a bunny maid costume on Kasanoda.

_In the Ouran High School Gardens_

I sat outside on the bench. _I guess I'm not good with guys…._ I thought. _I can't even finish a sentence around one…. _I decided since the Host Club was closed and I didn't have to worry about being late that I could take a little nap. I leaned back on the bench and closed my eyes.

_(Dream)_

_(Cue blazing rock music)_

_I stumbled into a funeral, drunk and possibly high (which is strange because I've never done any of those things…), holding a wine bottle._

"_**You think I'm lazy?"**__ I rock star-styled sang; stumbling towards the casket._

"_**That's hilarious!**_

"_**You never knew me,**_

"_**Tried to see me**_

"_**Or talk to me!" **__I pointed at the closed casket, angrily._

"_**Well, you know what?**_

"_**I grew up fine without you!" **__From what I'm seeing I beg to differ…._

"_**I bet it'd drive me drive crazy how you chew your food!**_

"_**Would you tell me you hated my perm?" **__I threw the wine bottle at the wall behind the casket and it broke._

"_**Was I bigger than you?" **__I opened the casket and saw Randall St. Pier, old and dead._

"_**Were you rich enough to have someone pickup your prescription, you bag of bones?"**_

"_**You never loved me!**__ I started to shake his corpse._

"_**I never loved you!**_

"_**Now, you're dead!"**_

_(Dream end)_

I woke up, alarmed. "Wow, no eating cheese right before taking a nap…" I said.

"Uh, McCool-chan?" Someone called; stuttering. I looked up and saw Kasanoda.

"Kasanoda-kun?" I scooted over so he could sit down. "Sorry, I didn't notice you." Hard to believe, huh?

"I-Is something wrong?" He asked; barely able to look at me. I was the same, looking at my hands.

"Nothing." I said; resisting the urge to crawl under a rock.

"You just s-seem so troubled. I thought you might w-want to talk." He finally got the_ huevos _to look at me. I looked up at him too.

I smiled at him, putting on my hostess charm. "Thanks, really it's just girl stuff."

"You know," He started; not stuttering this time. "All the rest of the girls seem to run from me but you-"

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. A paint can, flying towards up, opened up and red paint got all over my jacket. _Aww, damn!_ I thought.

_**Amber: Okay, Everybody! Go do what you got to do. Go grab a soda, a beer, heck even water! 'Cause I'm so sure you don't want to sit through this next couple of speeches you already heard in the series. Go make a sandwich! Listen to some J-Pop. I hear Arashi, KAT-TUN, and Hey! Say! Jump are good. Let's see are they done yet? No….Yada, yada, yada…. Blah, blah, blah…. Okay, they're done! Huh? The show's almost over? They're cueing the 'Kasanoda saw Haruhi topless' scene? Oh….Okay, I gotta go!**_

**

* * *

**

**(I got this off of 'George Lopez', but I think 'huevos' means a guys 'balls'. Correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Thanks for reading and as in the last chapter some of this chapter was inspired by my favorite female comedian Sarah Silverman (my favorite male comedian is George Lopez), but the song was an edited version of the song in her movie 'Jesus is Magic'. I know it seemed more Kasanoda/Amber than Tamaki/Amber, but that played a huge part in Amber's 'growing up' and realizing that she likes Tamaki. (Warning: 'Bad Girls Club' rambling alert) Season 4 of the 'Bad Girls Club' is on every Tuesday at 10/9pm on 'Oxygen', it's the only reality show I watch. Anyway, if any of you watch it, give a bad girl shout out lol. I have a love/hate realtionship with 'Team Natalie' (Natalie, Kendra, Flo, and I'm assuming Lexi). I also like Annie because she reminds me of myself without the dating married men thing.**


	13. Note Small Hiatus

Hey guys, first of all I am going to finish this story. I'm in the midst of making an online radio show with my cousin called 'Wrestleholics', which is mentioned on my twitter 'CandiesCloset'. It's a fun show about the women of wrestling with music and other stuff (but, you guys are anime fans, you don't care lol). Anyway, I'll be held up with that for a bit, but I appreciate you guys supporting my story, reviewing, favorite-ing, alerting, and reading it. To all the wrestling fans among the anime fans 'Wrestleholics' comes out in late spring or early summer, please support us!

Love Everywhere,

CandiesCloset (also known as PinkAnimePanther)


	14. Author update

Hey, you guys!

Long time no see, huh? I haven't updated this story in nearly three years...I'm not going to make up excuses, but I did go through some things in 2010 that kind of took my passion away from writing this story. And I LOVED this story. I had some health problems and was going through depression, so you can see where I'm going with this. I didn't write my next story until July of the next year, but by then I lost the will to continue this story.

But enough of that sob story, I'm going to try to continue this story...sometime this year. My writing is honestly different now than it was then, and I see some things that I don't like in this story. Number one is addressing Amber as 'Amber M.' in the beginning. I thought that was unique and cool at first and that it also showed her loved for the two Ambers from 'The Bad Girls Club', but now I see that was not needed. And there are a lot of spelling and grammar errors that I can't believe I didn't pick up on. I also try not to follow the episodes now, preferring to create storylines myself instead of going almost totally off the show. So, forgive me if the story turns out a little different than it was. But, the plot will remain the same. God, I wish it was easy to edit chapters instead of having to upload a new file to update the chapters. I would correct sooo many things.

As for who Amber will end up with, I'll have multiple endings. One ending for Kyoya, one for Kaoru, and one for Tamaki. Occasionally, I'll make one chapter centered around one of them, but this will mainly be a Kyoya/OC fic since he won the vote.

So, to summarize all of that:

- Amber will be referred to as just 'Amber' by everyone. No more of that 'Amber M.' stuff.

- I **will** continue this story sometime this year.

- This will be a Kyoya/OC fic, but there will be multi endings and occasional chapters about Kaoru and Tamaki with Amber as well.

- My writing style has changed, so the story might be a little different.

- I'm gonna clean up Amber a bit, because she's leaning a little on the Mary-Sue side...OTL


End file.
